EL CAFÉ
by TaKaA
Summary: Capítulo 11: Ni ella, ni él sabían que aquel lugar iba a ser testigo de tantos encuentros y desencuentros. ¿Estamos condenados a equivocarnos una y otra vez y apostamos al error como forma de vida?
1. Capítulo 1

**EL CAFÉ**

_**Capítulo 1**_

Se abrió paso entre las mesas de aquel café. Había llegado, según lo acordado, a las siete de la tarde. Dudó bastantes veces, antes de salir finalmente de su departamento. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Después de todo, pensó, eso era lo mejor para ella. Y para él. Llegó junto a una mesa, al final del local. Él iba en su segundo café. Ella pidió lo mismo y se sentó. Silencio. Él observaba su humeante taza, mientras que ella se limitaba a enredar sus dedos entre sí. Él frecuentaba bastante ese lugar. Podía pasar tardes enteras allí, acompañado solamente de un buen libro y unas cuantas tazas de aquel adictivo líquido.

Se sentía una leve, pero agradable, música ambiental. El ambiente de aquel lugar era bastante seductor. No era muy iluminado, ni muy amplio. Cuadros y pequeñas esculturas en madera inundaban las paredes ambarinas. Bastante étnico, pensó ella, mientras echaba un vistazo al panorama que la rodeaba. Le gustó lo que tenía ante sus ojos, bonito, pero luego recayó la vista en su taza de café, que le acababan de traer.

-Gracias-.

Nuevamente silencio. La verdad no supo cómo fue que llegaron a aquella incómoda situación. Demasiadas circunstancias, si es que les podía llamar así, conllevaron a lo que ella normalmente denominaría como "stand-by". Aunque vivirlo en carne propia era muy distinto. Aquel término no abarcaba ni una pequeña fracción de todas las cosas que implicaba. Era demasiado simple, pero a la vez complejo. Todo en uno. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. No para ella. Ya había tomado una decisión. Tomó un sorbo de su café. Mueca. Aún no lo había endulzado. Abrió uno de los paquetitos de azúcar que venían junto a la taza y vertió su contenido dentro. Lo revolvió y tomó otro sorbo. Ahora sí.

-Bueno, creo que no es mucho lo que hay que discutir- comenzó a decir. -Las cosas están más que claras…- sonó bastante tajante. Aún no levantaba la mirada.

Su compañero no despegaba la vista de su taza. Estaba como hipnotizado con los sensuales y atrayentes movimientos del vapor de su _expresso_. Era cierto que había sido su idea que se reunieran ese día, a esa hora y en ese lugar. Pero ahora las palabras parecían haber huido de su boca. La boca. ¡Qué cavidad más llena de misterios y sorpresas! Posó entonces, su mirada en la boca de ella. Como la mayoría de las veces, la llevaba cubierta sólo con humectante labial. Tal vez eso fue lo que le atrajo de aquella chica, la primera vez que la vio. Su simpleza. No necesitaba cubrirse la cara con maquillaje, ni llenarse de joyas, ni vestirse a la última moda. Era tan… ella. En esencia. Y esa boca. Esa boca que tantas veces había cedido ante sus besos. Esa boca que tantas veces le había dicho cuanto lo amaba. Pero ahora otras palabras la inundaban. Palabras para él, sí, pero no precisamente de amor.

-… por eso creo que lo mejor es que dejemos todo hasta aquí- de pronto, él se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos le había absorbido de tal manera, que no había escuchado ninguna de las "razones" que ella tenía que decirle. Incluso había terminado su café. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar como para pedirle que lo dijese de nuevo. -¿Tienes algo que agregar?- añadió ella, sin percatarse de que sus anteriores palabras habían ido a morir a oídos sordos.

¡Qué estúpido se sentía! Lo que lo había torturado por días. Lo que no lo había dejado dormir tranquilo por las noches. Lo que se le venía a la mente en cada momento de debilidad ¡Y su mente le había jugado ahora la peor pasada de todas!

-No- dijo, luego de titubear un momento. Ella se veía tan segura de lo que acaba de decir, aunque él no hubiese escuchado ni una sola palabra, que seguramente estaba en lo correcto. –Creo que tienes razón-.

-Bien. Entonces, que tengas suerte en tu vida- dijo ella con la voz un poco más apagada. –Adiós…- agregó, mientras se paraba y sacaba de su billetera dinero suficiente para pagar su café y lo dejaba sobre la mesa. Y mientras se alejaba lentamente por donde había llegado hace unos cuantos minutos, y sin siquiera detenerse o mirar atrás, susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él la escuchara. –Espero que seas feliz-.

Mientras ella caminaba hacia la salida, él seguía exactamente en la misma posición, estupefacto. No podía creer que fuera tan idiota. La mujer de su vida se acababa de despedir para siempre de él y no había sido capaz de responderle ni siquiera un "adiós". Pero tal vez era lo mejor. Después de todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando la chica puso un pie fuera del café, recién entonces, una tímida lágrima se aventuró a rodar por su suave mejilla. Pero ya estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás. Sabía que había hecho lo mejor para los dos. O por lo menos eso creía.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Algunos días, semanas, meses y años pasaron desde aquel encuentro. No lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces. De vez en cuando se preguntaba qué sería de él, en ese momento. De cualquier forma, ella había resuelto continuar con su vida. Seguía estudiando, pero decidió que era momento de hacerlo sin la ayuda de su padre. Buscó un trabajo de medio tiempo para financiarse los estudios, aunque su progenitor seguía aportándole con un poco de dinero.

Como las facultades de ella y de su mejor amiga no quedaban muy lejos la una de la otra, buscaron un lindo departamento cerca de ambas y decidieron mudarse juntas. Su estilo de vida actual no se acercaba en lo más mínimo a como ella pensaba que sería, unos años antes, pero estaba tranquila. Y bastante feliz.

Aquél, era un día como cualquier otro. Salió un poco más tarde de su última clase, ya que tenía examen. Se había preparado durante días, debido a que era muy importante. Cuando terminó, estaba de muy buen humor. Ese era su último año, antes de graduarse. No sabía muy bien que haría después, pero la idea de seguir viviendo con su amiga, por un tiempo, le agradaba bastante. Después de todo, se conocían desde la infancia. Quedó en juntarse con ella, para celebrar que ese día cumplían un año en el departamento.

Condujo tranquilamente de vuelta de la facultad y, aún así, llegó un poco antes al lugar de reunión. ¡Uf!, _ese_ Café. Aunque le gustaba mucho el ambiente de aquel lugar, no le traía buenos recuerdos, por lo que no lo frecuentaba. Pero hoy era un día especial y su amiga insistió en que se reunieran allí. Además, quedaba bastante cerca de donde vivían. A la vuelta de la esquina, para ser precisos. Por lo mismo, dejó su auto en el estacionamiento del edificio y comenzó a caminar hacia el Café.

El sector era bastante agradable. Frente al edificio había una linda plaza con juegos y una gran fuente de agua, justo en el centro. Tenía árboles plantados por todo el rededor y muchas flores. Era muy concurrida. En especial por niños y por parejas de enamorados. De noche, se prendían unos pequeños farolitos que iluminaban tenuemente los caminos de adoquines que cruzaban por el pasto. El balcón de su pieza tenía vista hacia aquella plaza. A veces podía pasarse horas enteras mirándola. Observando a la gente.

La chica llegó a la entrada del Café y suspiró. Levantó la mirada y se enfrentó con el gran cartel de madera tallada que decía _"Mokuzai"_, antes de ingresar. Se quitó los lentes oscuros, mientras echaba un vistazo. Había bastante gente, considerando que era día de semana. A un costado, sobre un discreto escenario, un hombre de unos sesenta años deleitaba a todos con las notas de su saxofón. Cerró sus ojos por unos instantes, para dejar que la música invadiera y se apoderara de su cuerpo. Era deliciosa. Luego volvió a la realidad. Su amiga aún no llegaba. Divisó una mesa desocupada y caminó hacia ella, esquivando las que se encontraban en el camino. El ambiente estaba climatizado. Dejó su mochila sobre una de las sillas para poder quitarse su grueso abrigo. El otoño estaba bastante avanzado en aquellos días, por lo que prefería andar preparada.

Aún no se sentaba, cuando sintió que algo tibio se alojaba sobre su hombro izquierdo. Tomoyo, pensó.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó quien posaba su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

Ella, al oír esa voz, se puso pálida. No era posible. Se volteó de una manera que él consideró radiante. Estaba aún más linda de lo que recordaba. Se había cortado el cabello, el cual le caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros. Su semblante era más maduro. Pero su mirada era la misma que él había conocido años atrás. Aquella bella e inocente mirada esmeralda.

La chica abrió sus labios, pero ninguna palabra nació de ellos. Era verdad. Aquellos ojos marrones, que le quitaron el sueño durante tantas noches, estaban allí. Frente a ella. La observaban como si fuera la primera vez que la veían. Durante los casi tres años que habían pasado desde su último encuentro, ella se había planteado que lo mejor era dejar el pasado en el pasado. Y lo había conseguido. Hasta _ese_ momento. ¿Por qué había vuelto? No encontraba ninguna respuesta en aquellos ojos de los que no conseguía apartar su mirada.

-¿Shaoran, eres tú?- preguntó una recién llegada inspeccionando el rostro de aquel chico y, un segundo después, se abalanzó a abrazar a su amigo; el que, luego de unos segundos, reaccionó para devolverle el abrazo. -¡Me alegro tanto que estés de vuelta!-. Tomoyo se separó un poco para poder observarlo –Sakura no me dijo nada…-.

-Es que… ella no lo sabía-.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó Tomoyo extrañada y recién ahí se detuvo a observar la situación.

Su amiga continuaba estupefacta ante la presencia del joven. No había dicho ni una sola palabra. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y otro en el estómago. Mil y una emociones atravesaban por su corazón en ese momento. De cualquier forma, Tomoyo supo con certeza que aquella no era una casualidad. Era el destino. No se dio cuenta, pero lentamente comenzó a nacer en sus labios una sonrisa que abarcó, finalmente, todo su hermoso rostro.

-Voy al baño, Tomoyo pídeme un _"__AISU KŌHĪ"_- dijo repentinamente Sakura y, con la mirada gacha, caminó a paso apresurado en dirección al servicio.

Ambos la observaron atónitos, mientras la chica desaparecía detrás de una puerta de madera que, mediante un símbolo, indicaba "mujeres". Pero a él no le importó aquella reacción, realmente. ¡Cuánto había anhelado escuchar su dulce voz una vez más!

La amatista le hizo una seña a Shaoran para que tomara asiento. -¿Cuándo regresaste?-.

-¿Ah?- respondió Shaoran distraído y, negando con la cabeza al ofrecimiento de Tomoyo, se disculpó, -No te molestes, estoy esperando a alguien. No creo que tarde en llegar- el chico miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar un rostro familiar.

-Bueno, pero mientras llega…- insistió ella, sentándose.

-Está bien- dijo él, mientras se sentaba frente a Tomoyo.

Mientras tanto, Sakura hundía el rostro bajo el chorro de agua fría, para luego enfrentarse con su reflejo en el gran espejo que había sobre el lavamanos. Ni ella misma sabía cómo se sentía en aquel momento. Verlo otra vez había sido su mayor deseo desde el momento en que le dijo "adiós", paradójico ¿no?, pero ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar. Por suerte había llegado Tomoyo. Su amiga se ocuparía de todo, mientras ella intentaba ordenar las cosas en su cabeza.

-Y bueno, quiero que me cuentes todo…- lo abordó Tomoyo, en cuanto el joven estuvo sentado. -¿Por qué no nos avisaste que habías vuelto?-.

-No creí que fuera una buena idea- respondió él, mientras miraba la puerta del baño de reojo. –Volví hace un mes, aproximadamente. Justo cuando empezaron las clases. He estado ocupado con papeleos y trámites de la Universidad, por lo que tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo para asistir a clases. Es por eso que no me has visto en la facultad- le dijo Shaoran a Tomoyo, quién escuchaba atentamente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vuelves para quedarte?- preguntó entusiasmada la chica. –Pero creí que la beca duraba por el resto de la carrera…- añadió la amatista, en semblante pensativo. –Un frapuccino y un café caramelo- pidió la chica al mesero, que se había acercado a ellos. Le hizo una seña a Shaoran, pero éste negó. –Eso por ahora, gracias-.

-Así es, pero desde el principio mi idea fue terminar mis estudios acá. Además, tres años son mucho tiem…- el chico no terminó la frase, porque se distrajo en responder el saludo que alguien le hacía desde la entrada.

_

* * *

Nota:_

_-Mokuzai: Madera_

_-AISU KŌHĪ: Café helado (con hielo), Frapuccino_

* * *

_Hola!!_

_Primero q todo, quisiera agradecer a la gente q me ha dejado reviews... (y a los q me han leido, sin dejar reviews tb )_

_Espero q las dudas q muchos me planteaban se hayan aclarado, en parte, en este segundo capítulo..._

_Cualker duda, sugerencia, critica, etc. será aceptada con gusto y tomada en cuenta o_

_Ahora... ¿Quién será la persona que esperaba Shaoran?_

_¿Por qué terminaron, él y Sakura, su relación tan fríamente?_

_¿Qué pasará con ellos ahora que él ha vuelto?_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

Había comenzado a caer la noche. Los últimos rayos del sol aún alumbraban sutilmente un cielo, que ya dejaba entrever una que otra estrella. Tenues luces cobrizas comenzaron a nacer de pequeños faroles de madera, ubicados en las paredes al interior del local. Las notas de Jazz, provenientes del saxofón, inundaban el "Mokuzai". Era un sonido adictivo. Envolvente. Improvisación, vida, expresividad, evolución constante. Sensaciones que invadían a las personas que se arrullaban bajo el sonido majestuoso de aquel instrumento. Pero no era el caso de Tomoyo. Ella se encontraba expectante. Y no precisamente por la música.

Bien, pensó la chica en el momento en que la "cita" de Shaoran se habría paso entre la gente, al menos no es una nueva novia. La expresión en su rostro cambió radicalmente al distinguir, finalmente, de quién se trataba.

-Disculpa la demora, tuve que afinar unos detalles en mi maqueta, antes de entregarla y no me percaté de la hora…- le dijo el recién llegado a Shaoran, estrechando su mano; y percatándose, de pronto, de la presencia de Tomoyo.

-¡Tomoyo, qué sorpresa!- saludó a la chica, para sorpresa de Shaoran, con un corto beso en los labios. –No esperaba encontrarte aquí…- añadió, sentándose junto a ella.

-Yo tampoco sabía que vendrías- respondió la amatista, sonriéndole. –Ni siquiera sabía que Shaoran había vuelto- agregó, con un gesto en el que le dio a entender al chico una cierta molestia. Él no atinó a decir nada.

Shaoran, que aún no salía de su asombro, reaccionó a este comentario. –No es su culpa… como te dije, no creí que fuera una buena idea…-. Entonces, volviendo a lo que acaba de ver, señaló a ambos con su índice -¿Ustedes…?-.

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste- le contestó su amigo, con cierta picardía en su voz y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica. En ese momento, el mesero traía el pedido.

-¡Jamás lo hubiese imaginado!- respondió el joven chino, asombrado y complacido, a la vez. -¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?-.

-No creí que fuera una buena idea- le respondió su amigo, usando sus mismas palabras, en tono de burla. Todos soltaron una carcajada. –Creí que hoy te juntarías con Sakura- dijo el chico, dirigiéndose nuevamente a su novia. Shaoran se sintió extraño al escuchar aquel nombre.

-Bueno, de hecho…-.

-¿Eriol?- preguntó la aludida, cuando distinguió a su amigo, de espaldas a ella. El joven se volteó desde su silla, para encontrarse con Sakura; quien había decidido, finalmente, salir del baño.

-¡Hola Sakura!- saludó él, con gesto amable. -¿Qué coincidencia, no?-.

-S… sí- ella le devolvió una sonrisa entrecortada, al momento en que cruzaba una fugaz mirada con Shaoran.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor irnos a casa- dijo Shaoran y su amigo lo entendió a la perfección. No había sido un agradable reencuentro. Tomoyo no dijo nada, sólo observó la expresión de su amiga.

El joven se levantó de su asiento, tratando de desviar su vista de aquellos hipnotizantes ojos esmeralda, pero le era casi imposible. Ella también intentaba no mirarlo, limitándose a observar su frapuccino, servido en la mesa. Eriol imitó a su amigo y se levantó también. Se puso la chaqueta que minutos antes había colgado en el respaldo de su silla y besó nuevamente a su novia en los labios.

-Entonces, nos vemos el Sábado- le dijo a Sakura, mientras se despedía de ella. La chica pareció no comprender. –En la fiesta de aniversario de nuestra facultad…- añadió el joven, ante su mirada interrogante. –Creí que Tomoyo te había dicho…-.

-¡Oh, sí!- interrumpió ella, aterrizando. –¡Allí nos vemos!- Sakura le respondió con una sonrisa distraída. Su amiga, que seguía sentada, suspiró.

Shaoran titubeó un momento. -¡Hasta luego!, Tomoyo… Sakura- dijo, finalmente, dirigiendo un gesto a cada una; y, soltando un suspiro, comenzó a caminar con su amigo hacia la salida. Tomoyo continuó en silencio, con los brazos cruzados delante de su café, observando las ondas de vapor salir de su taza y ascender, fusionadas con una esencia de notas dulces y amargas que iban a alojarse en su nariz, hasta desaparecer en el aire. Sakura seguía de pie, con la mirada perdida hacia la salida. Vaciló unos instantes, antes de salir detrás del chico. Su amiga se limitó a sonreír, al momento que tomaba el primer sorbo de su taza.

-Shaoran…- dejó escapar, como un resoplido, de sus rosados labios. El joven que ya se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos del "Mokuzai", se volteó en cuanto escuchó su voz. Eriol siguió caminando en dirección a su auto.

El ambarino se encontró frente a frente con aquella dulce mirada que tanto deseaba. La chica dudó por un momento, pero luego caminó hacia él. Levantó temerosamente la vista, temiendo sucumbir ante los ámbares de Shaoran; pero al observarlo, se refugió automáticamente en las envolventes caricias que él le ofrecía, a través de sus ojos. Una súbita calidez invadió su cuerpo y todos sus sentidos, pero volvió rápidamente a la realidad.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir, con dificultad. -¡Me alegro que hayas vuelto!- sus palabras terminaron ahogadas, debido al abrazo repentino que le dio al joven, intentando ocultar su rostro entre las ropas de él. Nuevamente, aquella agradable sensación de calidez.

Shaoran apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la chica y se dejó seducir por el fragante aroma que despedían sus cabellos. Y correspondió su abrazo. No hicieron falta más palabras. Sobre sus cabezas, nubarrones comenzaban a invadir el oscuro cielo estrellado. Una fría brisa amenazó sus cuerpos, pero no les importó. Les bastaba con sentir el contacto y la respiración del otro.

-Estás temblando-.

-Dejé mi abrigo adentro…- mintió la chica sin separarse de él. No era el frío. En el fondo, sabía la verdadera razón. –Bueno, es mejor que vuelva. Tomoyo me debe estar esperando- con pesar, se alejó unos centímetros del cálido cuerpo de Shaoran y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Él le respondió con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

Ella temió que todas aquellas emociones que había sentido alguna vez, volvieran a aflorar, por lo que dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso acelerado hacia el Café. Sin voltear ni una sola vez. Sakura no se percató, pero el joven no le quitó los ojos de encima, hasta que desapareció por las puertas de vidrio. El viento comenzaba a soplar con más fuerza.

* * *

_Hola!!_

_Me demoré un poco en terminar este capítulo; ya que no lograba encontrar el orden preciso para los sucesos..._

_Pero ahora estoy conforme :)_

_Cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica (constructiva), comentario, etc. será aceptado con gusto y tomado en cuenta..._

_Grax a la gente que ha dejado reviews!!! _

_Nos leemos!!_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

El resto de la semana transcurrió tranquila. Desde aquella noche, el clima había empeorado y no había parado de llover. Sakura abrió sus párpados, fatigosamente, mientras trataba de desenrollarse de las sábanas. Era sábado. Sonrió perezosamente, con la idea de no tener que ir a clases. Tomoyo, aún en pijama, estaba preparando el desayuno. Con dificultad, la chica bajó sus pies de la cama y con ellos palpó el alfombrado suelo, en busca de sus pantuflas. Le costó un poco encontrar la derecha, ya que se había metido debajo del velador. Refregándose los ojos, apareció en la cocina americana y se sentó en una de las bancas que daban hacia el mesón.

-¡Buenos días Sakura!- le dijo sonriente su amiga, al momento en que depositaba dos platos con waffles recién hechos en el, ya mencionado, mesón. Había allí también, dos vasos de vidrio y una caja de leche.

-¿Despertaste hace mucho?- respondió Sakura, aún medio dormida, tomando la caja de leche y vaciando un poco de su contenido en uno de los vasos.

-Mmm… hará una media hora- le dijo, dándole la espalda para sacar algo del refrigerador. –Tu hermano llamó, pero no quise despertarte, así que quedó en llamar más tarde-.

-¿No dijo que quería?-.

Su amiga negó con la cabeza, al momento de dejar sobre la mesa dos envases plásticos y sentarse frente a la chica. Sakura tomó uno de ellos, lo agitó sobre su plato y presionó, liberando salsa de chocolate sobre su desayuno.

-¿Vas a salir con Eriol hoy?-.

-No, nos veremos en la noche. Me dijo que tenía que terminar un proyecto con Shaoran- Sakura trató de parecer natural al escuchar el nombre del muchacho. -¿Tú vas a hacer algo hoy?-.

-Tengo que terminar mi informe sobre Hipoxia Infantil- dijo la chica, al momento en que se echaba un pedazo de waffle a la boca. La expresión de Tomoyo le dio a entender que no había comprendido nada. –No importa- le sonrió, aún con la boca llena. –En todo caso, no creo que eso me deje tiempo para hacer alguna otra cosa-.

-Pero supongo que iras a la fiesta…- Tomoyo le dirigió una mirada ceñuda.

Sakura tosió y tuvo que tomar un sorbo de leche para poder desatorarse. Tragó con lentitud y dirigió sus esmeraldas suplicantes a su amiga. -¡Por favor Tomoyo, no me hagas ir!-.

-¡Sakura!- le habló decepcionada la amatista. –Me lo habías prometido-.

-Sí, pero eso fue antes de…- la chica se detuvo, antes de decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse luego.

-Ya veo…- asintió Tomoyo, analizando la situación. Y le sonrió. -¡Aprovecha las oportunidades que te da la vida!-. La castaña observó incrédula a su amiga. ¿Tan mal disimulaba?

Continuó comiendo su desayuno en silencio, aunque la amatista no dejó de sonreírle. Cuando ambas terminaron, se levantó y recogió los trastos sucios, los lavó y los guardó en sus respectivos lugares. Luego se dirigió al armario de su pieza, sacó una toalla y se metió al baño. Momentos después, Tomoyo sintió el sonido del agua caer por la ducha.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió, liberando una cantidad considerable de vapor que se apresuró a esparcirse y desvanecerse por el resto del departamento. Sakura salió envuelta en la toalla y con el pelo mojado. Sonó el teléfono.

-Debe ser Touya…- le dijo Tomoyo, haciéndole señas para que contestara. –Me voy a duchar- agregó, desapareciendo tras la puerta del baño. Sakura se apresuró en contestar el aparato.

-¿Aló?-.

_-¿Sakura¿Cómo estás?-._

-¡Oh, Eriol!- respondió la chica, sonriendo. –Bien, gracias. Si buscabas a Tomoyo, ella acaba de meterse a la ducha-.

_-Mmm… ya veo-_ la voz sonó desilusionada. _-¿Puedes darle un recado de mi parte?-._

-Dime…-.

_-Dile que adelantaron la hora de presentación de la banda, por lo que no podré ir a buscarla como habíamos acordado-._

-Está bien-.

_-¡Muchas gracias!-_ el tono de voz del chico volvió a sonar alegre. _-¡Nos vemos en la noche¡Adiós!-._

-Pero yo…- antes de que ella pudiera refutar, el joven había colgado.

Soltó un suspiro y colgó el auricular. Caminó con resignación a su pieza, arrastrando las pantuflas, y cerró la puerta para vestirse. Le costó poco elegir su ropa. Muy cómoda y holgada. Un pantalón grueso y ancho, junto con un chaleco que parecía vestido no era, precisamente, algo que ocuparía para salir. Hacía frío. Llovía. Y no tenía intenciones de abandonar su tibio departamento. Por el momento.

Cuando sintió que Tomoyo abría la puerta del baño, alzó la voz y le dio el recado de Eriol. Durante el resto de la mañana, se dedicó en un cien por ciento a su trabajo. Seguía lloviendo. De vez en cuando alzaba la mirada y observaba la solitaria plaza por el ventanal. Y aunque mansa y silenciosa, aquella lluvia hacía vibrar el alma dormida del paisaje. Sus pensamientos se perdían a través de los empañados vidrios. Luego, volvía a su computador. Su trabajo. Mañana en la tarde le tocaba turno en el hospital infantil. Debía aprovechar cada segundo que tenía. De pronto un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda. Se levantó y se preparó un chocolate caliente. Dio un vistazo rápido en la habitación que Tomoyo usaba de taller, y allí la halló, sumergida en uno de los trajes de su nueva colección. Sus profesores decían que era, posiblemente, la futura promesa de las pasarelas japonesas.

Mejor no molestarla, pensó y, tomando el tazón entre sus heladas manos, aspiró aquel embriagante aroma. Luego, sentándose nuevamente frente a su escritorio, saboreó en el chocolate la liberación de todo pensamiento.

El resto del trabajo se le hizo mucho más fluido. No demoró tanto en terminar, como ella _tenía planeado_. Su hermano no volvió a llamar. La chica no lo llamó tampoco. Ni siquiera se acordó. Ya se estaba poniendo el sol. No había sentido a su amiga en todo el día. Miró la hora. Decidió preparar algo para que comieran. Tomoyo pronto le diría que vistiera para la fiesta. Y repentinamente, sintió deseos de ir. De pasarlo bien. De olvidarse de todo. Tomoyo, que también había terminado el traje en el que estuvo trabajando, salió de la habitación y puso un poco de música. Jazz, para relajarse. Ambas comieron los sándwiches que Sakura había preparado, tendidas en algunos de los cojines que había en la sala.

-¿Lograste terminar?- preguntó Tomoyo, conociendo la respuesta. Su amiga asintió, mientras sonreía satisfecha. –Y…-.

-Sí Tomoyo- interrumpió Sakura. -Te voy a acompañar, si es _esa_ tu pregunta- la chica no dejó de sonreírle. La amatista imitó su gesto.

Sakura no podía recordar la última vez que se demoró tanto en decidir que ropa usar. Finalmente, y con la ayuda de Tomoyo, estuvo lista para salir. Tomoyo miró la hora en su celular. Casi las diez y media. Si no se iban de inmediato, no alcanzarían a ver a la banda. Como aún llovía, las dos se pusieron chaquetas impermeables.

Decidieron ir en el auto de Tomoyo y ésta condujo con mucha precaución, camino a la facultad. La verdad es que a ninguna de las dos le gustaba manejar con el clima así. Para suerte de ambas, había un par de estacionamientos desocupados, muy cerca de la entrada al gimnasio. La amatista se estacionó en el más próximo. Se bajaron del vehículo rápidamente y se apresuraron a entrar, para no mojarse mucho.

Dentro, el clima estaba temperado, así que las chicas dejaron sus chaquetas en la custodia. Tomoyo guardó los números en el bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras Sakura echaba un vistazo a su alrededor. Había bastante gente. Se escuchaba algo de música, pero no para bailar. La banda debía estar a punto de salir a escenario. En una de las esquinas del lugar, se había instalado un pequeño bar que vendía toda clase de tragos y algunas cosas para comer. La esmeralda le señaló el puesto a su amiga y caminaron hacia él. Tomoyo compró una bebida, mientras que Sakura prefirió un "combinado". Al tomar el primer sorbo, hizo una mueca. Estaba bastante fuerte.

Las chicas comenzaron a abrirse paso entre la multitud. De vez en cuando Tomoyo saludaba a gente desconocida para Sakura. Sólo le sonaban familiares algunas caras. En una de esas distracciones, por ir mirando para el lado, la esmeralda chocó con la espalda de un joven relativamente alto.

-Disculpa, iba distraída- dijo Sakura un poco avergonzada. Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando el chico se volteó para verla.

-¡Shaoran!- exclamó Tomoyo, ante la mirada semi-estupefacta de su amiga, y saludó al joven. -¿Y Eriol?-.

-Ya está en el escenario- respondió él, con una sonrisa. –Llegaron justo a tiempo, están a punto de empezar-.

-¡Oh, ya veo!- sonrió pícaramente, mientras se le iluminaban los ojos. –¡Qué bueno que traje mi cámara!, iré a grabarlo…- diciendo esto, la amatista desapareció entre el gentío.

-¡Tomoyo!- gritó Sakura, pero sus palabras se ahogaron en el ambiente, debido al ruido. La chica desapareció de su vista.

Y ahí estaba. Ella frente a él. A pesar de que evitaba a toda costa mirarlo a los ojos, el chico la observaba con una mirada muy dulce. Un silencio incómodo, que había sido el protagonista de sus últimos encuentros, comenzó a invadir la escena. _¡Aprovecha las oportunidades que te da la vida!_, Sakura recordó las palabras de Tomoyo. ¿Sería ésta, una de esas oportunidades?

Sakura terminó el contenido de su vaso de un solo sorbo. Otra mueca, aunque menos intensa que la anterior, invadió su rostro por un instante. Un instante suficientemente largo como para que Shaoran pudiera notarlo. Y soltó una pequeña risa. Sakura frunció el ceño, pero luego le sonrió.

-Y… ¿Cómo has estado?- fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de sus boca, para romper el silencio.

-Bastante ajetreado últimamente. He tenido que ponerme al día muy rápido- le respondió el chico con gesto fatigado, mientras rascaba su cabeza. –Pero estoy feliz de haber vuelto. Extrañaba muchas cosas…- Shaoran le sonrió dulcemente a Sakura, haciendo que ella se ruborizara un poco. –Y tú Sakura¿Cómo has estado?

Frente a aquella pregunta, la chica retrocedió en su cabeza al día en que Shaoran se había marchado a estudiar a Italia. Ni siquiera quiso ir a despedirlo. Los meses después de su partida fueron desastrosos, tanto, que afectaron su rendimiento en la universidad. Su padre y Tomoyo estaban muy preocupados. Fue por eso que, un fin de semana cualquiera, su amiga la invitó a su casa en la playa, para despejar la mente. Esos 3 días fueron fundamentales para poder seguir adelante¡Le debía tanto a Tomoyo! Ella le ayudó a superar la partida del joven. Y le hizo entender que su decisión de terminar con él, había sido lo mejor. Después de las largas conversaciones que sostuvo aquel fin de semana con su amiga, las cosas comenzaron a mejorar. Incluso, había un chico en su facultad que últimamente llamaba bastante su atención. Era estudiante de Medicina, tenía su misma edad, por lo que topaban en algunas clases de formación general. Desde hace algunos meses, durante una de esas clases, habían comenzado a conversar, a conocerse. Y lo cierto es que se llevaban bastante bien. Pero, en cierta forma, la manera de ser de aquel chico le recordaba siempre a Shaoran. Aunque su mente había logrado dejarlo atrás, nunca logró sacarlo de su corazón. Y ahora había regresado.

-Bien- Se limitó a decir la chica y le sonrió abiertamente. Finalmente, sus miradas se encontraron. Silencio. Pero no fue aquel silencio incómodo. Fue un silencio que transmitió muchas cosas. Un silencio que dijo más que cualquier palabra.

De pronto, el comienzo de una canción familiar interrumpió aquella atmósfera en la que ambos se habían sumergido.

-¡Eriol!- exclamó Sakura mirando en dirección al escenario. -¡Vamos a verlo!-.

Y sin pensarlo, la chica tomó al joven de la mano, para arrastrarlo con ella entre la multitud. No pasó ni un segundo, cuando se percató de lo que había hecho. Paró en seco y con nerviosismo, miró de reojo a Shaoran, que ahora se encontraba detrás de ella. Pero la respuesta que éste le dio, no fue lo que la chica esperaba. Shaoran sujetó con fuerza la mano de Sakura y le dirigió una sonrisa. La esmeralda le devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa, bastante impresionada. Pero comenzó a abrirse pasó entre la gente nuevamente, cuando el chico la jaló suavemente en dirección al escenario.

* * *

_Nota:_

_-Hipoxia: Trastorno en el cual el cuerpo completo, o una región de éste, se ve privado del suministro adecuado de oxígeno. _

* * *

Grax a todas las personas que han dejado reviews...

Y a todos los que han leído mi fic, sin dejar review tb...

La domora??

Mmmm... falta de inspiración, enredo de ideas, escasez de tiempo...

En fin...

Aquí está!!!

Ojala les guste...

Dejen reviews!!! (si quieren :P)


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

Abrió los ojos súbitamente y recorrió con éstos su alrededor, sin moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba. Algo no andaba bien. Trató de reconocer el lugar o recordar, por lo menos, como había llegado allí. La habitación estaba bastante oscura, ya que las cortinas permanecían cerradas. Intentó incorporarse y sintió cómo su cabeza daba vueltas. Se cubrió los ojos con una de sus manos y respiró hondo. Luego echó otro vistazo a la habitación desde aquella nueva perspectiva y notó que había alguien más allí. Desde un sofá, una silueta se movió ligeramente bajo algunas colchas.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó con voz tímida, ocultándose un poco detrás de las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo. La silueta pareció reaccionar al escuchar la voz y despertó.

-Sakura… despertaste muy temprano- bostezó perezosamente el joven, volteándose hacia ella. Oír su voz tranquilizó en parte el, hasta ese momento, exaltado corazón de la chica. Fue entonces, que un montón de imágenes invadieron su memoria. Imágenes de la noche anterior.

-¿Estamos en casa de Eriol?- preguntó, luego de analizar los vagos recuerdos que tenía de lo que había pasado horas atrás.

-Así es. Como al momento de irnos la lluvia era tan fuerte, Tomoyo prefirió no conducir y nos vinimos todos en mi camioneta hasta el departamento de Eriol, que era lo que quedaba más cerca- le contestó Shaoran desde el sofá, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus manos.

-Pero…- Sakura miró intrigada a su alrededor -…no recuerdo esta habitación-.

-¡Ah!, eso es porque está llena de cosas mías. Estaré aquí hasta la próxima semana, cuando haya terminado de arreglar todo en mi nuevo departamento y pueda mudarme-. Shaoran observó divertido la expresión de asombro de Sakura, al percatarse de quién era la cama donde estaba acostada. –¿Ya te sientes mejor?-.

Si las mejillas de la joven se habían sonrojado levemente por el descubrimiento anterior, frente a esta pregunta se habían encendido como un par de pimientos. La chica carraspeó antes de contestar.

-Sí, bueno, me duele un poco la cabeza pero…- hizo una pausa y enterró la vista en el cubrecama. -…a cualquiera le puede pasar-. El chico se limitó a sonreírle dulcemente.

-Busca en el cajón de mi velador, ahí hay una tira azul con pastillas que te pueden ayudar para la resaca- le dijo el chico soltando una pícara risita, señalando la mesita de noche. –Yo iré por un vaso con agua, para que te la puedas tomar- agregó y se paró del sofá, dejando al descubierto su perfecto torso desnudo que, por unos segundos, dejó a la chica sin reaccionar.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, la castaña asintió y se inclinó para alcanzar el cajón. Lo abrió lentamente y encontró de inmediato los remedios. Al sacarlos, descubrió que bajo ellos había una fotografía bastante antigua, pero que recordaba perfectamente. Titubeó un segundo, antes de tomarla entre sus manos. Sonrió al recordar aquel hermoso verano en las montañas, con todos sus amigos, el año que terminaron el colegio. Recorrió con la mirada cada detalle de la foto. En ese tiempo, Tomoyo y Eriol aún no eran novios, pensó al momento de toparse con sus rostros. Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre ella y los brazos fuertes que rodeaban con suavidad su cintura. Sin darse cuenta, una expresión nostálgica comenzó a nacer en su rostro y no pudo evitar deslizar sus dedos sobre el dueño de aquellos brazos. Nuevamente, volvían aquellas sensaciones.

-Es una foto bastante vieja…-, la voz de Shaoran la hizo aterrizar, –… pero siempre la llevo conmigo-. El chico se sentó a un costado de la cama y le extendió el vaso a Sakura. –Aquel verano fue muy especial- añadió y, tal como le pasara a la chica segundos antes, una expresión nostálgica se apoderó de su rostro.

-S-sí, son lindos recuerdos- la joven aceptó el vaso, tratando de evitar los ojos del ambarino, y se tomó una de las pastillas. –Gracias-. Durante varios segundos, ninguno dijo nada. Estaba cada uno con sus pensamientos. Sakura escuchó a Shaoran suspirar. -¿Qué hora es?- preguntó, al recordar algo de pronto. Él se inclinó hacia adelante para ver el reloj de pared que estaba en el pasillo.

-Mmm… las 11:35-.

-¡Rayos!- pensó ella, en voz alta.

-¿Sucede algo?-.

-Mi turno en el hospital empieza en dos horas más- dijo la chica, haciendo ademán de levantarse. El chico se paró de la cama, para que ella pudiera salir. –Tengo que ir a mi casa a ducharme, cambiarme y comer algo- agregó, enumerando cada acción con sus dedos, con un gesto de complicación que divirtió un poco a Shaoran.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- al escuchar la propuesta, a la chica se le iluminaron sus bellos ojos verdes.

-Por favor-, suplicó, -mientras no sea demasiado problema-.

-Para nada. Es domingo, no tengo mucho que hacer- hizo un gesto con sus hombros. El ambarino se dirigió a su armario y cogió una toalla. –Además, seguramente Eriol estará ocupado por bastante rato más- frente a este comentario, ambos rieron. –Dame unos minutos y estoy listo- dijo Shaoran, dirigiéndose luego al baño.

Sakura comenzó a recorrer la habitación, en busca de sus zapatillas y su chaqueta, cuando sintió unos pasos.

-Se me olvidaba…-, dijo Shaoran rascándose la cabeza, haciendo que ella se volteara, -…si quieres, puedes buscar algo para comer en la cocina… aunque no hay mucho donde elegir- le sonrió, gesto que imitó la chica, y volvió a desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

La castaña se puso sus zapatillas, hizo la cama y dobló las colchas del sofá. Luego, se dirigió a la cocina y sirvió dos vasos de leche en el instante en que Shaoran pasaba de regreso a su habitación. Comenzó a beber de su vaso, mientras observaba distraída por la ventana de la cocina. Al fin había parado de llover. El cielo estaba despejado y aún había charcos en la calle. Gotitas de agua se deslizaban tímidamente por las ramas de los árboles e iban a morir al suelo. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano del chico apoyarse sobre su hombro. Se giró, encontrándoselo muy cerca. Aún emanaba el calor de la ducha y algunos mechones húmedos de su cabello se le pegaban a la frente. Un agradable escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Suspiró.

-Toma- le dijo amistosamente, extendiéndole el otro vaso. Sus dedos se rozaron cuando el ambarino entró en contacto con el cristal y, a diferencia de la castaña, no desvió su mirada ni un instante. –Voy a buscar mi chaqueta- sonrió ella nerviosamente, mientras lo esquivaba para abandonar la cocina.

Luego de un par de minutos, la puerta del departamento se cerró detrás de ellos. El camino fue rápido y tranquilo, hasta que estuvieron a un par de cuadras de su destino.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó la chica, escudriñando en su bolso. -¡Las llaves de mi auto quedaron en la guantera del de Tomoyo!- el vehículo se detuvo en una luz roja.

-¿Y no tienes otras de repuesto en tu casa?- preguntó Shaoran. La expresión de ella le dio a entender que no. Suspiró, para luego soltar una breve risa. –Al parecer, los años no te quitan lo despistada- Sakura sonrió tímidamente y se limitó a encogerse de hombros. –No te preocupes, yo te llevo- luz verde, por lo que el chico volvió la vista al frente y arrancó nuevamente.

-No te molestes Shaoran, ya te he importunado lo suficiente en un solo día- resopló Sakura, encogiéndose en su asiento. –Dobla acá, a la izquierda-. Él asintió, algo asombrado.

-No es molestia…-, hizo una pequeña pausa, sin quitar la vista del camino en ningún momento, antes de agregar -… lo hago porque quiero-. La castaña sintió que le ardían levemente las mejillas.

-¡Es aquí!- dijo de pronto al observar distraídamente la plaza a su izquierda y se percató que pasaban de largo su edificio. El chico frenó bruscamente, una repentina sonrisa denotaba alguna idea loca en su mentecilla, y retrocedió unos cuantos metros. Aparcaron en uno de los estacionamientos de visita, a los pies del edificio beige. La sonrisa no desaparecía del rostro de Shaoran.

-¿Ves ese edificio?- preguntó el ambarino cuando hubo apagado el motor, señalando el edificio contiguo al de Sakura. _Obvio_, pensó ella, mirándolo como si la respuesta fuera innecesaria. –Allí es donde me cambiaré la próxima semana-.Cabe mencionar que, si no existieran ligamentos que unen el cráneo con la mandíbula, la de Sakura se habría caído de la pura impresión. _¿Había escuchado bien?_, _¿Shaoran Li sería su nuevo vecino?_.

* * *

**_Hola a todos!!!_**

**_Primero que todo, quiero pedir disculpas x semejante retraso!! o.O_**

**_No me di ni cuenta... y ya habian pasado como 3 meses sin actualizar!! T.T_**

**_Lo cierto es que, a pesar de tener muuuy en cuenta este fic, y de obtener buenas ideas en los momentos y lugares más insólitos que se puedan imaginar... al momento de escribir "puf!", todas esas ideas se iban de paseo... eso, en parte, hizo que me demorara tanto en actualizar..._**

**_Por otro lado, tuve un semestre repleto de pruebas!!!, lo que me quitó el poco tiempo libre que siempre habia disfrutado (y este semestre se me viene peor T.T)_**

**_Weno, vuelvo a recordar que este es, algo asi, como un "mini-fic"... y es de capitulos cortos..._**

**_Espero tenerles el siguiente muy luego... espero... jajaja_**

****

**_Muchas gracias x su paciencia... y mil gracias por los reviews que me han dejado!!!_**

**_Nos leemos!!!_**


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

-¡Sakura!- aquella dulce voz le hizo girar casi instantáneamente sobre sus talones, para encontrarse de frente a aquella frágil figura, de huesos débiles, pero de sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Hoshi…- sonrió ella, de la manera más dulce que se puede imaginar -¿cómo te has portado?-.

-Más o menos- respondió el pequeño niño bajando la vista, con un poco de vergüenza. Sakura se aguantó de soltar una risita.

-¿Cómo que más o menos?- le respondió, con ambas manos en la cintura, con enojo fingido. -¿En qué habíamos quedado la última vez?-.

-Es que no me gusta estar encerrado todo el día- el chico hizo un gesto taimado, inflando un poco las mejillas. –Me aburro…-. Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el blanco y frío corredor del área de pediatría del hospital.

-Sí, lo sé- suspiró ella, un tanto resignada. Lo entendía mejor que nadie. –Pero si el doctor o la enfermera te pillan de nuevo paseando por los pasillos, te van a regañar-. El chico infló aún más sus mejillas. –Ven aquí, te tengo una sorpresa-, dicho esto, Sakura tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo cargó hasta la habitación 237, casi al final del pasillo.

Hoshi Inoue. Según Sakura, el niño más adorable sobre el planeta. Alguna vez, el pequeño había tenido un hermoso cabello color trigo, ondulado, pero ahora, debido a las quimioterapias, lo había perdido casi por completo. Pero él estaba siempre alegre, sobretodo cuando Sakura lo iba a visitar entre los descansos de sus turnos. Con tan sólo 5 años de edad, había sido sometido a tantos tratamientos contra el cáncer que hasta ella misma había perdido la cuenta. Desde hace 4 meses, su estado se había agravado, por lo que tuvo que ser internado en el hospital donde Sakura realizaba sus turnos de práctica.

Ya, a estas alturas, lo quería tanto como si fuese su hermano pequeño y lo consentía, mientras estuviese a su alcance. Lo conoció poco tiempo después de ingresado, cuando tuvo que cubrir en aquella sección, por una _emergencia_, a una enfermera que se había fracturado la cadera, tras caer por las escaleras por culpa de una pelota saltarina.

-Mira lo que te traje- le dijo ella, cuando ambos hubieron llegado a la habitación. Los ojos del pequeño Hoshi se abrieron como platos al observar lo que ahora tenía entre sus manos, mientras se dejaba caer con entusiasmo sobre la blanca colcha de la cama. No sabía leer, pero la imagen le decía más que mil palabras. –Estuve averiguando lo de la lluvia de estrellas- continuó Sakura, sentándose a los pies de la cama. –Será dentro de dos sábados y podremos observarla desde las 22:05 horas- agregó, con tono de conductora de noticiero.

-¿La verás conmigo?- preguntó él, ansioso. Sakura sonrió.

-Sí, ese día no tengo turno, así que podré venir a visitarte por todo el tiempo que quiera-. Observó la mueca de felicidad en el rostro del infante. –Podemos escaparnos a la azotea del hospital-, le susurró en el oído, -pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos, para que no nos vea la enfermera Ayame-.

-Será un secreto- le susurró él, de vuelta. Sakura sonrió y asintió. Luego, miró la hora en su celular.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó, poniéndose de pie. –Ya va a empezar mi turno. Será mejor que me marche o la doctora me regañará por llegar tarde -.

-… Otra vez- soltó el chico y luego rió a carcajadas. Sakura frunció el ceño. -¿Puedo quedarme con la revista?- agregó, poniendo una expresión tan encantadora, que Sakura no pudo resistirse.

-Es un regalo-. Dicho esto, la joven se inclinó sobre el niño y le besó la frente. –Pasaré por aquí cuando termine mi turno-. Cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer tras la puerta agregó –Espero que no te metas en problemas-. El pequeño asintió, silencioso, y volvió a poner toda su atención en el tesoro que sostenía entre sus manos. Adoraba las estrellas, tanto como a su amiga Sakura.

Las seis horas pasaron más lento que nunca, pero cuando el reloj marcó las 19:30, Sakura lamentó no poder seguir asistiendo a la kinesióloga, mientras ésta trataba a aquel ancianito tan simpático. De verdad que iba a disfrutar su trabajo, cuando se titulara.

La chica, aún con su delantal blanco puesto, caminó con paso alegre por el pasillo y se disponía a subir las escaleras, al nivel de pediatría, cuando algo la detuvo. Al final del corredor, se encontró con un rostro sonriente al que no esperaba ver ahí.

-¿Shaoran?- se extrañó, congelando su paso en el primer escalón que la llevaría al segundo piso. El joven avanzó con aire despreocupado por las blancas baldosas del suelo y llego hasta ella.

-Tomoyo me dijo que tu turno terminaba a esta hora-. Al ver que no había reacción en ella, prosiguió –Venía a buscarte, ya que andas sin auto-. Además de su presencia, su sonrisa distrajo aún más a Sakura en ese momento. Finalmente, la mirada insistente de él, buscando alguna palabra de su parte, la hizo volver a pisar la Tierra.

-Muchas gracias, no tenías que mol…-.

-Además, te quería invitar un café-, interrumpió el ambarino, sonriéndole nuevamente. Sakura volvió a tardar unos segundos en procesar.

-Pero la cafetería del hospital no es muy buena- dudó ella, distraídamente. Shaoran soltó una risita.

-No aquí-, le respondió con gesto obvio, -te invito un café en el Mokuzai-. Sakura, de pronto, acabó entendiendo todo. _¿La estaba invitando a salir?_ No pudo evitar que se le sonrojaran un poco las mejillas, aunque Shaoran no se percató de eso.

Con tono nervioso, al fin logró soltar un par de palabras. -¿Me podrías esperar un par de minutos?- el chico alzó una ceja, sin entender. –Voy a despedirme de un amigo-.

-¿Un amigo?- Shaoran inquirió, algo dudoso.

-Sí, bueno… si quieres puedes acompañarme- le respondió Sakura, indicando las escaleras con su índice derecho, –No creo que a él le moleste-, y le sonrió.

-Está bien- susurró él y la siguió en silencio. Debía saber quien era ese _'amigo'_ de Sakura.

La castaña lo guió hasta el segundo piso, donde Shaoran pudo leer a la pasada un cartel que indicaba _'Pediatría'_ en la dirección que ellos tomaron. Caminaron hasta el final de aquel pasillo, donde Sakura se detuvo frente a una puerta. La puerta 237.

-Aquí es- le dijo ella. La chica dio un par de golpecitos suaves a la puerta y luego se abrió paso en la pequeña habitación, indicándole que la siguiera.

-¡Sakura!- le saltó el pequeño Hoshi, apenas la chica entró. Shaoran dio un suspiro de alivio y sonrió ante la escena. Hoshi se percató de su presencia -¿Éste es tu novio?-, preguntó con curiosidad. Tanto a Sakura como a Shaoran se les puso el rostro de mil colores, en ese instante. Sakura iba a negar aquello, pero el pequeño volvió a hablar –yo soy Hoshi¿y tú?-.

-Shaoran- se adelantó a responder el joven, estirándole la mano al niño, para estrecharla. –Mucho gusto-, agregó con una sonrisa. Hoshi estrechó su mano y sonrió también.

-Es simpático tu novio, Sakura-.

-Hoshi, él no…-

-¿Va a venir a ver las estrellas con nosotros?- la interrumpió, por segunda vez, el pequeño.

-Sería un placer- respondió Shaoran, divertido por todo aquel malentendido. –Claro, si a Sakura no le molesta-.

-¡Claro que no, si eres su novio!- afirmó el pequeño, cruzado de brazos. Shaoran, a punto de reír, observó a Sakura, quien se limitó a sonreír y a encogerse de hombros.

-Oye Hoshi¿te gustan mucho las estrellas?- Shaoran se arrodilló frente al niño, para quedar a su altura. Hoshi movió su cabeza, con gesto afirmativo. -Entonces, la próxima vez que venga a buscar a Sakura…-, la castaña abrió sus ojos como platos, al escuchar aquel comentario, –… te traeré un regalo-.

-¿De verdad?- le preguntó el niño, emocionado.

-Te lo prometo- asintió Shaoran y se giró hacia Sakura. -¿Cuándo es tu próximo turno?- le sonrió encantadoramente.

Ella, aún asombrada, titubeó antes de responder. –El martes, de tres a ocho-. Shaoran volvió a girarse hacia Hoshi.

-Entonces, hasta el martes- el ambarino le estiró la mano nuevamente y el infante no dudó en estrecharla con toda sus fuerzas. Luego, Sakura se inclinó sobre el pequeño y, después de un abrazo, lo besó en la frente.

-Espero que no te metas en problemas-.

-Lo prometo-.

-¿Cuándo viene tu mamá?- preguntó Sakura, mientras acostaba al niño en la cama, preparándolo para dormir.

-Dijo que venía mañana, en la tarde- bostezó Hoshi, acurrucándose. –Va a venir mi papá también-.

-Me alegro mucho- susurró Sakura, con una sonrisa melancólica. –Buenas noches- se inclinó para besarlo otra vez.

Shaoran y Sakura esperaron hasta que el pequeño se durmiera, luego apagaron la luz y salieron silenciosamente de la habitación.

* * *

_Nota: _

_-Hoshi: Nombre propio (usado en hombres y mujeres), que significa "Estrella". _

_-__Inoue: Nombre de familia (apellido), que significa "Sobre el pozo"._

* * *

**_Hola!!_**

**_Perdón por el retraso, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo (con todo eso de la U... y bla bla) jajaja_**

**_... Pero, dejando de lado las excusas... ¿qué tal les pareció_****_ el capitulo?_**

**_Tenemos a un personaje nuevo en la historia... que, aunque sea pequeñito, tendrá un rol importante en la historia... (y no digo más... o arruino la sorpresa)_**

**_Por cierto, puse como nota aclaratoria, el significado del nombre y del apellido de Hoshi... aunque el apellido lo puse de 'bonus' (xq lo importante era aclarar que su nombre significa "estrella"... ya verán porqué)_**

**_Bueno, les adelanto que ahora estoy de vacaciones (aunque sólo por una semana, pero algo es algo¿no? jaja) así trataré de tener listo el próximo capítulo lo antes posible..._**

**_Nos leemos!!_**

**_Saludos!!!_**


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

-Un expresso doble, por favor- el joven desvió su mirada ambarina del mesero a Sakura, que al parecer continuaba sin decidirse. Después de unos segundos, la castaña cerró la carta y se la entregó al empleado.

-Un mokaccino para mí- sus ojos viajaron a los del mesero y le sonrió. El hombre uniformado asintió, recogió la otra carta que estaba sobre la mesa y se retiró en silencio.

Puesto que era domingo por la noche, el local estaba bastante lleno, pero la bulla no era demasiada y se podía conversar con tranquilidad. Como de costumbre, en el pequeño escenario, el viejo y su saxofón deleitaban a los oyentes con sus melodías; aunque aquella noche, un segundo hombre, un tanto más joven que el primero, lo acompañaba al piano. Un placer para los oídos.

Sakura, que ahora tenía los codos sobre la mesa y, a la vez, su rostro apoyado sobre las palmas de las manos, tenía puesta toda su atención en aquella melodía; y Shaoran tuvo la certeza de que la joven la estaba disfrutando, cuando notó que, de tanto en tanto, la chica cerraba los ojos y dejaba a su cabeza danzar levemente al ritmo de las notas musicales. Él, que por supuesto se deleitaba a más no poder con el jazz de aquel café, está vez encontraba mucho más tentadora la idea de deleitarse mirando a su acompañante, la que no parecía recaer en esto último.

-¿Vienes muy seguido?- le preguntó él, en un momento de lucidez, haciendo que ella saliera de su ensimismamiento y lo mirara con un poco de asombro.

-N-no…- respondió la chica, torpemente. –Me agrada mucho este lugar, pero…- hizo una pausa, que sólo consiguió aumentar la curiosidad del ambarino. -… trato de no venir muy seguido- la ceja alzada de él, le indicó a Sakura que tal vez esa no había sido la mejor respuesta. _Mierda_.

-¿Por qué?-.

La castaña tragó pesado y se removió en su asiento. El mesero llegó con el pedido y dejó ambas tazas humeantes sobre la mesa de madera, mientras el silencio reinaba el ambiente de aquel metro cuadrado.

-Bueno… p-porque…- titubeó un momento. -… me trae algunos recuerdos, que preferiría olvidar- con tono melancólico, la chica no se preocupó de despegar la mirada de tu tazón de mokaccino. De cualquier forma, no pudo evitar que el rostro se le pusiera de mil colores. Shaoran, al escuchar aquella respuesta, tampoco pudo evitar ponerse rojo y nostálgico ante aquellos recuerdos.

-Ya veo- respondió vagamente, y decidió mirar hacia el escenario, para no incomodar más a Sakura. La chica levantó la vista y observó a su acompañante, un tanto extrañada por su reacción.

-Shaoran- lo llamó débilmente, pero esto bastó para que el joven se volteara nuevamente hacia ella y la mirara. Tenía unos ojos melancólicos, llenos de recuerdos. Sakura se hundió unos segundos en aquellos pozos de color caramelo, antes de continuar. -No quiero que malinterpretes lo que dije- su voz volvió a sonar igualmente débil. El chico se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. –Yo…-.

-Sakura- interrumpió suavemente Shaoran y estiró su mano para alcanzar la de ella, que se sobresaltó un poco con el primer contacto. –No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones- con aquellas palabras, la castaña tuvo la seguridad de haber sido malinterpretada. Y no debía callárselo.

-No te estoy dando explicaciones- la joven sostuvo su mirada firme, pero no soltó el agarre de la mano fuerte del chico. –Es sólo que no quiero que creas cosas que no son-.

-¿Y qué es lo que no debo creer?-.

Sakura suspiró hondo antes de continuar. Era ahora o nunca.

Levantó la vista, decidida, pero la mirada que el chico le sostenía la erizó. Puro desconcierto. Conocía a Shaoran hace varios años, pero había ocasiones –como ahora- en las que no podía ver más allá de sus ojos. Ocasiones en las que no podía penetrar aquellas fortalezas color caramelo, que amenazaban con derretirla a cada instante. Esa mirada. Mala señal. Pero no echaría pie atrás.

-Cuando…- comenzó con voz ligeramente más tímida que la de segundos atrás, luego de beber un sorbo de su mokaccino. Shaoran la observaba atento. -… te fuiste, creí que la decisión que tomamos aquella vez había sido la mejor para ambos…-, la mirada ambarina se tornó triste, -aunque yo no dejara de amarte-.

Sakura intentó por todos los medios mantener su rostro en alto, pero la sangre acumulada en su rostro, el zumbido en sus oídos y los ojos de Shaoran abiertos como platos, pudieron más que ella y la obligaron a observar el vapor ascendente de su blanco tazón. No alcanzó a volver su pulso a la normalidad, cuando todos sus músculos se tensaron nuevamente, al sentir aquellos tibios y fuertes dedos abandonar su mano sobre la mesa y alojarse en su mentón.

Con una delicadeza extrema, Shaoran alzó la barbilla de la castaña, para que ella lo observara de nuevo.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- preguntó, aún atónito por lo que imaginó haber oído. A su mente le encantaba jugarle malas pasadas en los momentos más importantes. Tal como aquella vez, en ese mismo café…

-Lo que quiero decir,- prosiguió ella, recobrando valor y liberándose del suave agarre de su mentón, -es que, lo de aquel día, fue lo más difícil que me ha tocado decidir…- cerró los ojos y tomó aire. -… renunciar al amor de mi vida…- susurró con melancolía, aunque aquel susurro fue suficiente para que a Shaoran casi le diera un ataque al corazón.

Para variar, el ambarino había sacado conclusiones antes de tiempo y había empeorado todo. Aquella vez…

Shaoran terminó de un solo sorbo su café, y las palabras no salían de su boca. Sakura se sintió un poco apenada, luego de su confesión, y optó por guardar silencio. Al menos hasta que el chico dijera algo. Cualquier cosa.

El sonido de su móvil hizo que ambos dieran un respingo en su sitio. La castaña buscó nerviosa entre sus cosas, hasta dar con el insistente aparato que no dejaba de sonar y vibrar. Shaoran notó el ceño ligeramente levantado de Sakura, luego de que mirase la pantalla.

-¿Touya?- exclamó con un poco de asombró, luego de aceptar la llamada.

_-Hola monstruo…-_ Sakura recordó de pronto que jamás devolvió la llamada a su hermano.

-Perdón por no llamarte ayer, tenía un montón de cosas en la cab…-

_-No importa-_ interrumpió su hermano, desde el otro lado del teléfono. _–La verdad, te llamé ayer en la mañana, sabiendo que ibas a estar durmiendo-._

-¿Por qué?-.

_-Era para fastidiarte-._

-¡Touya!-

_-Bueno, como sea. El verdadero motivo de mi llamada era recordarte, porque seguramente ya se te olvidó…-,_ Sakura soltó un bufido que dio un poco de risa a Shaoran, _-… que el próximo domingo papá hará un almuerzo, aprovechando que Yukito vendrá por unos días a Japón-._

-¡Es cierto! Casi lo olvido- La chica se llevó su mano libre a la frente y abrió un poco más los ojos. Touya rió sonoramente, a través del auricular.

_-Bien, nos vemos allá entonces-_ Sakura asintió inconscientemente, incapaz de darse cuenta que su hermano no podía ver sus gestos_. –Cuídate monstruo. No te metas en problemas- _y colgó antes de que ella pudiese responderle cualquier cosa.

La castaña se quedó observando ausentemente el móvil durante algunos minutos. Por poco lo había olvidado. Yukito estaría unos días en Tomoeda, en su paso por el país. Bueno, se quedaría en Tokio, con Touya, pero era casi lo mismo; ya que estaban a menos de una hora de distancia. Su hermano se lo había contado hace un par de semanas atrás y ella no podía más de la emoción. No veía a Yukito desde la Navidad. Porque, claro, viajar desde Nueva Zelanda a Japón no era algo que pudiese hacer muy seguido.

Sakura asintió para sí misma, al momento de guardar nuevamente el móvil en su bolso.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chico de repente, sacando a Sakura de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Ah?- ella levantó la vista distraídamente y se percató de que sus pensamientos le habían robado más tiempo del que hubiese querido. –S-sí- sonrió levemente y se quedó observando por un instante la expresión dudosa de Shaoran. –Es que mi hermano me acaba de recordar que Yukito va a venir el fin de semana…-.

-¿Aún trabaja fuera de Japón?- inquirió el ambarino, tratando de ponerse un poco al tanto. Sakura movió la cabeza afirmativamente, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su mokaccino, que había comenzado a enfriarse.

-Estará unos días en Tokio, mientras tramita algunos asuntos- la expresión de la chica le dio a entender a Shaoran que esos _asuntos_ probablemente tendrían relación con su trabajo. –Hace meses que no lo vemos- el chico hizo un gesto comprensivo y, luego de que sus miradas se cruzaran por significativos segundos, el silencio absoluto reinó nuevamente.

Cada uno por su lado, escarbando en sus memorias. Ahora, ni siquiera la música de fondo era suficiente para calmar sus agitados corazones. Cuando Sakura hubo terminado con el contenido de su tazón, Shaoran hizo un ademán al mesero para que trajera la cuenta. El ambarino pagó y luego ofreció a Sakura su chaqueta; ya que afuera corría bastante viento.

Shaoran insistió en llevarla hasta los pies de su edificio, a pesar de la negativa de ella.

Cuando la chica abrió la puerta del auto, para bajarse, quiso quitarse la chaqueta para devolvérsela a su dueño, pero la mano que se posó en su hombro izquierdo la detuvo.

-No te preocupes, ya me la devolverás después- le dijo el ambarino, con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- Sakura se acercó un poco a él y le besó la mejilla. –Nos vemos…-.

-… el martes- concluyó el joven, al momento que ella descendía del vehículo. Sakura le sonrió y, posteriormente, cerró la puerta.

Shaoran bajó la ventanilla de la puerta que la castaña acababa de cerrar y se inclinó un poco hacia ella.

-Sakura- llamó él, suave, pero firmemente. Su expresión grave hizo que se borrara cualquier rastro de sonrisa en el rostro de la chica. –Tres años… es mucho tiempo¿no?- la sonrisa débil que se dibujó en su rostro y los ojos ámbares llenos de tristeza, impidieron que cualquier palabra pudiese surgir de los rosados labios de ella.

Pero Sakura tuvo la certeza de que, para ella, hace mucho que el tiempo había dejado de tener importancia.

* * *

**_Hola!!!_**

**_Uuuhh... sí!!, sé que me demoré bastante en actualizar, al capítulo le faltaban sólo unos detalles para estar listo... pero PAF!, me enfermé y estuve 2 semanas en cama... lo que, como se darán cuenta, me impidió terminarlo y subirlo antes... lo siento!!!_**

**_Jaja, igual creo que la espera valió la pena¿no?... semejante declaración que dio Sakura a Shaoran!!... aunque la conversación quedó incompleta, pero ya se viene!!_**

**_Ojalá les haya gustado el capitulo... y dejen sus comentarios... que me hacen muy feliz!!_**

**_Por cierto, Sakura no estudia Medicina (como me preguntó wiwi)... no lo había aclarado aún en la historia, pero estudia Kinesiología... y weno, como se habrán dado cuenta -por lo de las 'maquetas'- Shaoran y Eriol estudian Arquitectura... jajaja, y Tomoyo (como han de suponer), Diseño de Vestuario._**

**_Lo aclaro, para que no hayan malos entendidos... aunque por el momento esto no sea muy relevante en la historia (por el momento, jejeje)_**

**_En fin... eso por ahora... (ya saben, cualquier duda que tengan, me dejan un review y yo les respondo lo antes posible)_**

**_Que estén bien... Nos leemos!!_**


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

-¡Ouch!-.

-Lo siento Sakura, pero si sigues moviéndote, es inevitable que te pinche- dijo Tomoyo entre dientes, desde su puesto, ya que sostenía entre sus labios varios alfileres.

-Es que ya tengo entumecidas las piernas- se quejó la castaña. –Llevo más de una hora en esta posición- la amatista alzó la mirada para observar la expresión aquejada de su prima y sólo sonrió.

-Estoy tan contenta de que hayas aceptado ser una de las modelos de mi desfile- habló la chica que antes había estado de rodillas, sacándose los alfileres de la boca. –¡Quiero que seas la más linda de todas!- exclamó, chocando las manos a modo de aplauso.

Sakura observó su reflejo en el gran espejo que había en una de las paredes. _¡Vaya!_, Tomoyo de verdad poseía un talento innato. Desde que tenía memoria, a su prima le había gustado confeccionar ropa para ella, aunque muchas veces ésta fuese demasiado extravagante como para usarla cotidianamente. Pero para un desfile de modas, oh, eso era otra cosa.

La amatista retrocedió un par de pasos para poder observar mejor su trabajo. -¡Te ves divina!- chilló, causando en Sakura una risa nerviosa. –Voy a buscar mi cámara. No te muevas…- agregó, saliendo al instante de la habitación.

-¡Pero Tomoyo!-.

-Pero nada, Sakura- respondió la aludida, volviendo a entrar a toda velocidad, con una cámara de video en sus manos. Encendida. –Hay que plasmar cada momento- Sakura suspiró, mientras su prima acercaba y alejaba de ella la dichosa cámara.

-Está bien, como quieras- murmuró la chica, derrotada. –A propósito¿cuándo dijiste que era el desfile?- recordó de pronto la castaña.

-En tres semanas más¿ya perdiste el folleto que te entregué?- inquirió la amatista, apagando su filmadora, luego de haber grabado a Sakura desde todos los ángulos posibles.

-Eh…mmm...- Sakura carraspeó. –No exactamente, es sólo que no recuerdo donde lo dejé- Tomoyo cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza.

-Como sea, luego te daré otro- la joven dejó el aparato sobre una de las mesas que había en la habitación, aprovechando un lugar libre entre todas las telas que cubrían la superficie enchapada. –Ven, vamos a quitarte esto ahora- Sakura asintió y se giró para que su prima pudiese sacarle el susodicho traje. -¡Oh! Acabo de recordar…- la castaña volteó levemente la cabeza, para toparse con la expresión inquisidora de su prima. -… ayer cuando llegaste, estabas muy callada y pensativa¿te pasó algo?-.

Sakura se atoró con su propia saliva, mientras veía como su prima comenzaba a doblar despreocupadamente la tela que antes hubiese estado puesta sobre ella. Miró de reojo por la ventana, sólo para corroborar que el día ya estaba muriendo y que algunas estrellas comenzaban a salpicar el cielo, el que se volvía cada vez más oscuro.

-Shaoran me invitó a tomar un café- los ojos de la amatista viajaron de inmediato al encuentro con los esmeralda de Sakura, con algo que la castaña no percibió como asombro, si no más bien ilusión. –No sé, Tomoyo. ¿Cómo sé que esta vez va a ser diferente?-.

-No se puede saber. Esa es la gracia del amor, Sakura. Hay que arriesgarse- la castaña soltó un bufido, mientras Tomoyo terminaba de ordenar las telas sobre uno de los mesones. -Si supiéramos todo, ya no importaría nada. No sería especial- concluyó, volteándose hacia su prima, sonriendo. Sakura le correspondió la sonrisa. Probablemente, Tomoyo tenga razón, pensó la chica. Después de todo, ella casi siempre tiene razón.

-Como sea…- Sakura suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta -…iré a terminar unos reportes que tengo que entregar mañana en el hospital-.

-¿Tienes turno de nuevo?- preguntó Tomoyo, antes de que Sakura desapareciera por el pasillo.

-Sí, estoy tratando de hacer la mayor cantidad de horas posibles, para tener libre el próximo viernes, que es festivo- respondió Sakura, ya elevando la voz, porque había entrado en su habitación.

-¡Es cierto!- Sakura escuchó exclamar a Tomoyo. –Aprovecharé ese día para terminar lo que me falta para el desfile-. Sonriendo para sí, por toda la energía que parecía tener siempre su prima, Sakura se sentó frente a su escritorio y prendió el computador. No le faltaba mucho para terminar; así que, si se apresuraba, podría acostarse temprano ese día. Tenía demasiadas cosas dándole vuelta en la cabeza y la almohada, sin duda, podía ser una buena consejera. O al menos, una buena oyente.

Llevaba un rato con todos sus sentidos convergidos en aquellos informes, cuando el sonido estridente del timbre la sobresalto. No había sentido a Tomoyo durante todo ese tiempo, así que agudizó el oído, para saber si su prima iría a abrir la puerta. Nada.

-¿Tomoyo, esperas a alguien?- Sakura alzó la voz lo suficiente, como para ser oída en todo el departamento.

-No, pero ¿puedes abrir?- la voz de la amatista se oyó lejana. –Estoy en el baño-.

La castaña se levantó perezosamente de su silla y caminó arrastrando sus pantuflas por el alfombrado suelo del pasillo, hasta llegar al recibidor. Echó un vistazo por la mirilla de la puerta y no se sorprendió al ver quien estaba del otro lado.

-Hola Eriol- saludó amablemente, cuando abrió finalmente. El chico le respondió con su habitual sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

-No te ves muy animada¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó él, cuando hubo entrado en la vivienda, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La miraba fijamente.

-No es nada, sólo estoy un poco cansada- sonrió Sakura, caminando junto a él hasta que llegaron al salón. –Le diré a Tomoyo que estás aquí- agregó y se conformó con el asentimiento de cabeza de Eriol, como única respuesta. -¿Quieres comer o beber algo?- la chica se giró sobre sus talones, justo antes de salir de la sala.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien así- respondió el chico descuidadamente, parado junto al ventanal, con ambas manos en los bolsillos. Sakura le hizo un gesto con la mirada y luego desapareció por el pasillo. No pasó ni un minuto, cuando, por donde mismo había salido Sakura, entró Tomoyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Eriol!, no me dijiste que vendrías- la chica brincó hasta quedar frente a su novio y lo besó en los labios, para luego rodearle el cuello con sus brazos. -¿Pasó algo?-.

Eriol observó a su novia por unos instantes, con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Tengo que tener algún motivo especial para venir a verte?, sólo te echaba de menos- Eriol le dio otro beso a la chica, que sonrió aún más frente al gesto. -¿Estabas ocupada?-.

-La verdad, no- dijo ella, pensativamente, liberando al chico de su agarre y guiándolo hasta uno de los sillones. –Estuve trabajando en el traje de Sakura, pero terminé hace un rato- ambos se dejaron caer pesadamente, en los mullidos cojines del sofá.

-¿En el traje de Sakura?- preguntó el joven, extrañado.

-¡Oh¿No te había contado?- los ojos de Tomoyo se iluminaron de la emoción. -¡Finalmente aceptó ser la modelo principal!- Eriol sonrió alegremente. Sabía lo importante que era ese desfile para la carrera de Tomoyo y, sin duda, para ella era muy especial que su prima hubiese aceptado la propuesta. El joven atrajo a la chica hacia sí y la recostó en su pecho. –Y tú¿en que anduviste todo el día?, supe en la facultad que se suspendieron tus clases de hoy-.

-Sí, tenía una charla, pero el profesor enfermó y nos avisaron a última hora- susurró Eriol, con tono resignado, en el oído de Tomoyo, mientras acariciaba su largo cabello. Ella, con el contacto, se acurrucó más todavía. –Así que ayudé a Shaoran a embalar algunas de sus cosas y las llevamos a su departamento. Al parecer, estará completamente instalado para este fin de semana-.

-Me alegro por él. Creo que se hace más problemas que tú, por estar viviendo en tu casa- Tomoyo exhaló y sonrió, pensando en lo complicado que era su amigo para algunas cosas. Como depender de los demás, por ejemplo. -¿Y ahora venías de su departamento?, Sakura me contó que estaba muy cerca de aquí-.

-Sí-, rió Eriol, -al lado, para ser más precisos. Me parece que incluso se puede ver su balcón desde éste- dijo divertido, señalando el balcón de la sala. –Sakura estará fascinada con la idea…- agregó en un murmullo y con un tono sarcástico que Tomoyo conocía a la perfección.

-¡Qué malo eres!- le respondió al instante ella, haciendo un puchero, con enojo fingido. –Sabes lo difícil que es todo esto para ellos…-.

-Ellos lo hacen todo _aún más_ difícil- resopló Eriol. –Las cosas serían mucho más simples si…-.

-Shhh- lo interrumpió suavemente Tomoyo, posando uno de sus finos dedos sobre la boca entreabierta del chico. –Es cuestión de ellos, como quieran llevar el asunto- susurró. Y luego reemplazo su dedo por sus labios.

Si Sakura se acostaba temprano esa noche, no le importaría que Eriol se quedara hasta tarde en casa. Además, procurarían cerrar la puerta, para no molestar.

* * *

**_Hola!!_**

**_¿Cómo están?... mmm, yo aquí, con un montón de cosas pendientes y cada vez con menos tiempo (sí, estudiante: 0... universidad: 1319... o más, jajaja, ya perdí la cuenta)_**

**_Pero me hice el tiempo para subir el capítulo, como ven... aunque weno, tal vez se decepcionen un poco, xq esta vez Shaoran no mostró ni las narices (aunque sí lo mencionaron, al menos!! jajaja)... incluso podría decir que éste es -algo así- como un capítulo de 'relleno', pero es sólo para mantener el hilo de la historia (xq si después me salto a lo que viene, no se entiende nada!! jaja)... además, como consuelo, si a alguien le gusta la pareja de TomoyoxEriol, ahi hubo una pequeña dosis de eso jujuju..._**

**_Mmm... creo que no me están saliendo muy coherentes las ideas (debe ser el sueño XD)_**

**_En fin, prometo que el próximo capitulo es más interesante... de verdad!!_**

**_Ahhh!!... y lo más importante: GRACIAS por sus reviews!!!, de verás que me ponen muy contenta (y me dan más ganas de escribir juju)_**

**_Saludos!!_**

**_Nos leemos!!_**


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

-Kinomoto- la aludida se volteó distraídamente, percatándose de que, quien la llamaba, era nada más ni nada menos que la jefa de las enfermeras de pediatría, Ayame, desde el interior de su estrecha oficina, ubicada cerca de la entrada norte del hospital. Extrañada, camino hacia ella y se asomó temerosa al interior de la habitación.

Allí, las paredes eran tan blancas como todas las demás y el olor aséptico, era casi tan intenso como en los pabellones. Un pequeño diploma colgaba orgulloso de la pared que se encontraba detrás del escritorio frente al cual, en ese instante, estaba sentada la mujer de impecable aspecto.

-¿Diga?- preguntó la chica, tratando de sonar tranquila y casual. La enfermera Ayame era conocida en todo el hospital por ser muy estricta y nunca se había caracterizado por tener muy buen genio, ni buena relación con los estudiantes en práctica, como Sakura.

-Sé que usted es muy cercana al paciente Inoue, de la habitación 237…- comenzó a hablar la mujer, con aquella voz grave que atemorizaba a tanta gente, mientras se esmeraba en escudriñar uno de los cajones del archivero a su izquierda. Sakura asintió. –No me corresponde, pero tal vez, podría interesarle esto…- la mujer terminó por encontrar lo que buscaba y le extendió una carpeta, de las que usaban para el registro de los expedientes de los pacientes en aquel hospital.

La castaña se acercó un poco más al escritorio, para recibir aquel documento y comenzó a hojearlo.

-Son los resultados de los últimos análisis hechos al paciente- agregó la mujer. Sakura sintió como comenzaba a nacer un nudo en su garganta, a medida que sus ojos recorrían aquellas letras y números, descifrando su contenido. –La cosa no se ve nada bien- añadió la gorda enfermera, cruzándose de brazos. –Sé que no es su área, pero…-.

-¿Metástasis?- interrumpió Sakura, con la voz totalmente quebrada. La enfermera asintió en silencio. –Pero, c-cómo…-.

-Los padres ya están al tanto- susurró la mujer y los años se le marcaron en el rostro. Sakura volvió a acercarse al escritorio, para dejar la carpeta sobre él.

-G-gracias. Con permiso…- dijo en un hilo de voz y salió de la oficina. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda cuando se puso en marcha nuevamente. Tuvo que detenerse frente a una de las máquinas dispensadoras. Necesitaba con urgencia un poco de azúcar o tenía la certeza de que iba a desmayarse. Busco temblorosa, un par de monedas en el bolsillo de su pantalón, por debajo del delantal blanco, y las introdujo en la ranura de la máquina. Luego, su dedo viajó hasta el botón que indicaba con letras oscuras _"Chocolate caliente"_ y se posó sobre él, ejerciendo un poco de presión.

Cuando su pedido estuvo listo, la chica retiró el vaso con el humeante contenido y se lo acercó a la boca. El olor dulzón penetró por su nariz de una forma casi dolorosa. Toda su vida había asociado aquel aroma con momentos agradables, felices. Hoy sería la primera vez que el dulce amargo viajaría por su garganta, con una nota de tristeza.

Se sentó en una de los asientos de la sala de estar más cercana –la de urgencias- y se concentró en observar el vaso que sostenía con ambas manos y su oscuro contenido. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así. Cuando se percató, el chocolate había dejado de humear. No podía dejar de pensar en los resultados de los exámenes de Hoshi. Sin darse cuenta, una lágrima comenzó a deslizarse pesadamente por su tersa mejilla.

-Sakura, ¿qué pasó?-, una voz preocupada y familiar llegó hasta ella. -¿Te encuentras bien?- la dueña de la voz, se arrodilló frente a la chica, para quedar a la altura de su rostro, el cuál levantó con una de sus blancas manos. Sakura alzó un poco la mirada e hizo un gesto, dándole a entender que no. –Deberías ir afuera y respirar un poco de aire puro, ¿quieres que te acompañe?-.

La chica que estaba arrodillada frente a Sakura era una practicante de último año, al igual que ella. Muchas veces les había tocado hacer turnos juntas, por lo que habían entablado cierta amistad. Ella era tan alta como la castaña, aunque considerablemente más delgada. Su tez era pálida, en contraste con su oscuro cabello. Sus ojos color miel, que le añadían cierta dulzura a su rostro, ahora observaban con verdadera preocupación a Sakura.

-Muchas gracias, Eri. Pero necesito estar sola-. Sakura se levantó de la silla y sintió como le temblaban las piernas. Caminó a paso lento hasta uno de los jardines del hospital. Los pocos rayos de sol que aún quedaban en el cielo, comenzaban a desaparecer tras los árboles y edificios de los alrededores; y la poca brisa que corría, era suficiente para helarle la sangre. Tal vez lo mejor sería irse a su casa. Después de todo, su turno había terminado minutos antes de que la jefa de las enfermeras la llamara a su oficina.

Sin embargo, no podía marcharse sin despedirse del pequeño, así que a paso lento, se dirigió hasta la puerta 237. No le extrañó encontrar la puerta entreabierta, después de todo, Hoshi solía escaparse a recorrer los pasillos del segundo piso. Lo que realmente le sorprendió, fue toparse con Shaoran, sentado a los pies de la cama del niño, cuando entró a la habitación. ¡Era martes! Se le había olvidado por completo que el joven vendría a buscarla.

Las miradas de ambos estaban posadas en ella, por lo que la chica intentó sonreír; pero el ambarino notó de inmediato que algo andaba mal.

-¡Sakura!- gritó el niño, saltando sobre la cama. –Mira lo que me regaló tu novio, es muy lindo ¿verdad?- Hoshi le extendió un tubo de colores que sostenía con sus pequeñas manos. Sakura lo tomó con cuidado, lo examinó y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Un caleidoscopio?- le preguntó Sakura al niño, mirando de reojo a Shaoran. El joven pudo leer en los labios de la chica un complacido "_gracias_". Él asintió, sonriendo.

-No sé cómo se llama-, Hoshi tomó nuevamente el objeto entre sus manos y se encogió de hombros, -pero si miras por aquí, ¡puedes ver un montón de estrellas de colores!- señaló emocionado.

-¿Y le diste las gracias a Shaoran?- inquirió Sakura, mientras acomodaba al pequeño en la cama, ya que se acercaba su hora de dormir. Hoshi asintió con ímpetu.

-Sí, no te preocupes- habló por primera vez el joven, desde que Sakura había entrado a la habitación. Ella le devolvió una mirada melancólica, justo en el momento que la puerta de la habitación volvía a abrirse.

Los tres se voltearon para comprobar que la mujer que había entrado, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, los observaba un tanto extrañada. Shaoran notó que aquella mujer tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados; sin embargo, no tardó en aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro al reconocer a Sakura y, más aún, al recibir al pequeño que corría a alojarse entre sus brazos.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Hoshi, lleno de felicidad. -¡Mira lo que me ha regalado el novio de Sakura!- agregó, elevando el caleidoscopio con su pequeña manito.

-¿A ver?- sonrió su madre, llena de ternura, mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos para examinar el regalo. -¡Qué lindo!- se giró para hacer una leve reverencia a los jóvenes, para luego caminar hacia la cama y acostar a su hijo. Se veía sumamente exhausta, aunque trataba de aparentar lo contrario.

Era una mujer bien parecida, de unos treinta y tantos, aunque el cansancio y la fatiga le hacían aparentar un poco más. Su cabello caía en delicadas ondas color trigo sobre su espalda y sus ojos, color chocolate, -ahora enrojecidos y fatigados- centellaban cada vez que se posaban en el pequeño Hoshi.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos- Sakura le hizo una reverencia a la mujer, tal como había hecho ella segundos atrás. -Si necesita cualquier cosa...- no concluyó la frase, pero se dio a entender con la mirada.

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mi hijo- le sonrió la mujer acongojadamente, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño, quien ya comenzaba a bostezar, somnoliento. Sakura asintió, devolviéndole la triste sonrisa.

-Cuídate mucho Hoshi, ¡nos vemos el domingo en la noche!- dijo la chica en un tono aparentemente alegre, aunque no pudo engañar al castaño que estaba junto a ella. Shaoran también se despidió del niño y su madre y ambos abandonaron la habitación en silencio.

Durante todo el trayecto, la chica no dijo nada. Tenía la vista fija en algún punto invisible en el parabrisas y las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, como buscando refugio. Él tampoco mencionó lo ocurrido en el hospital, esperando a que ella misma se animase a contarle qué pasaba, pese a que lo sospechaba. La castaña salió de su ensimismamiento en el preciso momento en que el auto aparcaba frente a su edificio. Sólo entonces, se atrevió a buscar con la mirada los ojos del chico y, sintiendo que ya no podría aguantar por más tiempo cuando esos orbes caramelo le suplicaron que confiara en ellos, Sakura rompió en llanto.

Shaoran, tras quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, extendió su brazo para atraer hacía él a la chica que lloraba silenciosa, pero desconsoladamente. La refugió en su pecho, lo que hizo sentir a Sakura momentáneamente aliviada y sobretodo protegida, por lo que se permitió seguir llorando un par de minutos más hasta que se sintió más calmada. Alzando lentamente la vista, sus ojos color esmeralda volvieron a encontrarse con los del chico, quien tenía una expresión entre preocupada y enternecida reflejada en su rostro.

-Ho-hoshi...- comenzó a decir la chica finalmente, con la voz entrecortada.

El ambarino escuchó atenta y silenciosamente, mientras Sakura le contaba sobre el delicado estado de salud del pequeño a quien tanto quería. Su semblante preocupado no desapareció en ningún momento; y para cuando la joven terminó de hablar y amenazó con comenzar a llorar nuevamente, él sólo atinó a abrazarla con más fuerza y refugiarla con su cuerpo. Y así se quedaron por varios minutos que se les hicieron eternos, sintiendo la tibia respiración del otro y la calidez que emanaban sus cuerpos. Mientras, las estrellas comenzaban a brillar con más intensidad que nunca en el cielo.

Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta de su departamento, se encontró de inmediato con la mirada preocupada de la amatista, quien la esperaba en la sala con dos tasas de humeante chocolate. Caminando lentamente hacia la castaña, le alzó una de las tasas, para luego abrazarla cariñosamente. Sakura no comprendía a qué se debía el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Acaba de llamarme Shaoran...- comenzó a decir Tomoyo en un susurro, aún abrazando a la joven -... mientras tú subías hasta aquí-. La chica la liberó del abrazo y la guió hasta la sala, obligándola a sentarse en uno de los mullidos sofás. –Me contó, en pocas palabras, lo que está pasando- la pelinegra le sonrió tristemente, pero con una expresión que dejaba ver pura dulzura y cariño, mientras le colocaba un mechón detrás de la oreja a su amiga.

Sakura asintió levemente, sin despegar la vista de la tasa que sostenía entre sus manos. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios. _Shaoran_, pensó.

-Sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo, apoyándote- Tomoyo le alzó el mentón con una de sus blancas manos, para regalarle otro de sus dulces gestos. La castaña volvió a asentir, sin borrar la sonrisa que previamente se había formado en su rostro. Y a continuación, le contó lo mismo que le había dicho al joven chino, casi media hora atrás, aunque un poco más aliviada. En su interior, daba gracias por contar con personas tan maravillosas como Shaoran y Tomoyo.

Esa noche, ambas durmieron en la cama de dos plazas de Tomoyo. A Sakura le costó conciliar el sueño, pero cuando finalmente se rindió ante los brazos de Morfeo, soñó con un castaño de mirada y sonrisa encantadoras.

* * *

_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Primero que nada, les vuelvo a pedir mil disculpas a todas aquellas personas que han leído y seguido mi fic... ¡PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA! (las explicaciones están en mi profile, para los que no se han dado una vuelta por ahí)... espero sinceramente que me perdonen y sigan leyendo, ahora que he vuelto... ¡y para quedarme, lo prometo! (y les estaría muy agradecida si, además, se animan a dejarme algún review... pequeñito que sea)...**_

_**Bueno, ahora pasando al capítulo... ¡espero que no me maten! (porque ahí si que no podría continuar escribiendo la historia jajaja)... pero entiendo si quieren tirarme algo en la cabeza, por ser tan mala con un pobre niño... pero créanme que es fundamental que las cosas sean así, para que la historia cobre sentido más adelante...**_

_**Prometo traerles pronto el siguiente capítulo... ¡un besote gigante para todos los que lean este capítulo! :)**_

_**Por ahora, me despido...**_

_**TaKaA**_

**_PD: me faltó decir que hoy fue un excelente día! :D... aparte de poder subir al fin este capítulo, hoy fui a buscar ¡mi primer sueldo! (sí... empecé a trabajar part-time hace casi un mes atrás, ya que este semestre tendré mucho "tiempo libre"... porque, como me atrasé en la universidad, estoy con sólo un ramo, junto con otro en el que seré ayudante)... y quería compartir mi felicidad con ustedes! :P_**


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

El miércoles fue eterno para Sakura. En la mañana, tuvo unas aburridas clases de Administración de la Salud; y luego, en la tarde, tuvo que correr para alcanzar a llegar al colegio donde debía dar una charla sobre la carrera de Kinesiología, como parte de su trabajo como monitora del programa de Orientación Vocacional de su facultad. Debía reconocer que el trabajo era entretenido, pero considerando que durante todo el día no había podido sacarse a Hoshi de la cabeza, sumado a una constante opresión en el pecho que amenazaba con dejarla sin respirar cada 5 minutos, no había podido disfrutarlo en absoluto y, además, su supervisor le había llamado la atención al notarla tan... _distraída_.

Definitivamente ese no era uno de sus mejores días.

Por eso, se alegró de sobremanera en el momento que sus pies -para esos instantes descalzos, pues se había sacado las zapatillas mientras subía por el ascensor- rozaron el alfombrado piso del recibidor de su departamento. Apenas entró, tiró sus zapatillas y su mochila lo más lejos que le fue posible, mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies en dirección a su habitación, a la vez que se desabotonaba su chaqueta color verde. Simplemente no entendía como iba a hacer para que le alcanzara el tiempo, una vez que su profesor le diese el visto bueno a su anteproyecto y comenzara a realizar su tesis de titulación.

Recorrió aquellas cuatro paredes tan familiares para ella, en busca de sus añoradas pantuflas, las cuales divisó a los pies de su cama. Se las colocó, para salir nuevamente al pasillo y dirigirse a la cocina. Había decidido que cocinaría algo especial para Tomoyo esa noche, para agradecerle lo bien que se había portado con ella el día anterior. _También debería compensar a Shaoran de alguna forma_, pensó, y al instante percibió como una sensación extraña se apoderaba de la boca de su estómago. Suspiró inconcientemente, mientras se desviaba para colocar algo de música en la radio. Algo _indie_, para variar.

Se exaltó al oír el repentino _ring_ del teléfono. Se apresuró a contestar y se sorprendió un poco al oír la voz de Tomoyo del otro lado.

_-Suponía que te encontraría en casa a esta hora- _habló la amatista, en tono alegre, desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Sakura, un tanto intrigada.

-En la parasela donde presentaré mi desfile- su voz denotaba pura emoción-. ¿Estás ocupada?, ¿Puedes venir?- agregó a continuación, suplicante. Sakura accedió, no sin antes pedirle indicaciones explícitas de cómo llegar al lugar antes mencionado; puesto que, al ser tan desorientada, era fácil que se perdiera.

Cuando hubo llegado a la dirección que le dictó Tomoyo por teléfono, se maravilló y –a la vez- aterró, con lo asombrosa e imponente que era aquella blanca pasarela. Un largo y angosto sendero, rodeado a ambos lados y en toda su extensión por decenas de focos, que ahora permanecían apagados. Alrededor, cientos de sillas se alineaban inmóviles, a la espera de ser ocupadas.

Caminó por la pasarela, hasta llegar tras vestidores, donde la amatista le dijo que la esperaría. Allí la encontró, rodeada de –al menos- 10 chicas. Parecía estarles dando alguna clase de instrucción. Se acercó dudosa, no sabiendo si era oportuno interrumpir; sin embargo, Tomoyo notó su presencia al instante y se abrió paso entre las jóvenes que la rodeaban, para ir a saludar efusivamente a Sakura.

-Me alegra que llegaras. Estaba dándoles algunas indicaciones a las demás modelos- la castaña asintió y dirigió una mirada de asombro a aquel prometedor grupo de chicas, que en ese instante parloteaban entre ellas. -¿Vamos a buscar tu traje para que te lo pruebes?- continuó la amatista más animosamente, sin dar pie a la estupefacción que mostraba su amiga, - Lo terminé hace un par de horas, ¡te verás divina!- exclamó, aún más entusiasmada que antes.

-¿No necesitas darme indicaciones a mí también?- preguntó Sakura distraídamente, señalándose a sí misma con el dedo índice y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a las modelos.

-¡Qué va!- exclamó Tomoyo, un tanto divertida con la pregunta de su prima. –Tú posees un talento innato para esto. Lo heredaste de tu madre- afirmó, tomando a la chica de la mano y guiándola hacia los camarines. Rebuscó en el largo perchero que estaba a un costado y, finalmente, sacó con mucho cuidado un vestido verde esmeralda de adentro de un forro plástico. Lo observó por un instante y se lo entregó a su amiga. - ¡Serás la representación de la primavera más hermosa que haya existido- sonrió y sus ojos destellaron llenos de anhelo. Sakura rió nerviosamente, a la vez que ingresaba a uno de los vestidores, con el traje en sus manos.

-Tu mamá y Eriol se sentirán muy orgullosos de ti, Tomoyo, ¡todos tus vestidos son preciosos!- exclamó la castaña, al momento de salir con la prenda puesta. Se sobresaltó al encontrarse de frente con la filmadora de la amatista, pero al instante sonrió. Así era Tomoyo.

-Eriol y yo ya no estamos juntos- respondió tranquilamente la joven, luego de pausar la grabación. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y se sorprendió aún más al encontrarse con el semblante sereno de su amiga. Ni un atisbo de tristeza.

-¿Pero... c-cóm...?- farfulló entrecortadamente la castaña, aún sin salir de su asombro.

-No te conté antes, porque tienes muchas preocupaciones en tu cabeza, Sakura- la aludida intentó protestar, pero se contuvo para dejar a Tomoyo continuar con su relato. -Ayer en la tarde...- comenzó a relatar la pelinegra, guiando a su prima hacia un par de sillas frente a uno de los tantos tocadores que había allí. -... nos juntamos a conversar un tema que hace tiempo nos traía inquietos a ambos-. Tomoyo hizo una pausa y observó a Sakura, quien movía su cabeza en gesto de asentimiento. –Nos queremos mucho, de eso no hay duda, pero los dos sabemos perfectamente que no es la clase de amor que sientes por la persona de la cuál estás enamorada-. La castaña separó los labios para decir algo, pero la amatista continuó –Además, Eriol y yo estamos plenamente concientes de que amamos a alguien más-. Una dulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios, pero se borró instantáneamente al notar las lágrimas que inundaban los ojos verdes que la observaban. –Sakura, ¿por qué lloras?- exclamó en tono preocupado.

-No lo sé...- susurró la chica, secándose las lágrimas con las manos -... no me hagas caso... e-es que no me lo esperaba- la castaña trató de sonreírle a su prima. –Si tú eres feliz, yo debería estar feliz por ti, Tomoyo-.

La pelinegra se abalanzó y abrazó a su amiga, dulcemente.

-Tranquila, las cosas seguirán _casi_ iguales- la consoló, mientras volvían a distanciarse.

Dada por terminada aquella conversación, Tomoyo le mostró a Sakura cada una de las locaciones, explicándole dónde se llevaría a cabo cada cosa, la noche del desfile. Finalmente, recorrieron juntas la larga pasarela, para darle una idea a la castaña de lo que sería desfilar, llegado el gran día.

Volvieron a los camarines, para que Sakura se quitara el vestido y luego acordaron que cenarían juntas.

-¡Estaré dichosa de comer algo preparado por ti, Sakura!- estalló Tomoyo, en el tono más chillón que había empleado ese día, al enterarse que la castaña quería cocinarle algo especial en agradecimiento.

Las amigas se despidieron justo en el instante en el que una mujer alta y esbelta -de unos 50 y tantos- llegaba al lugar, acompañada de una robusta carpeta, de la cual asomaban una serie de papeles de distintos colores. Tomoyo, al verla, se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella y le ayudó a cargar con la carpeta, entre otras cosas, hasta el mesón más cercano.

_Seguramente está ayudando a Tomoyo con los detalles el desfile_, pensó Sakura mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Cuando la castaña volvió al departamento, puso todo su empeño en cocinar el mejor plato de pasta que hubiese hecho jamás. No era lo que mejor se le daba, pero era una de las comidas favoritas de su prima, por lo que tenía que esforzarse. Sonrió para sus adentros, pensando en que Tomoyo comería incluso un arroz quemado, si sabía que lo había preparado ella.

Para cuando la amatista llegó, ya estaba completamente oscuro. Sin embargo, la noche estaba completamente despejada, por lo que la luna menguante y las estrellas iluminaban las calles para aquellos transeúntes que aún circulaban por ellas.

Durante la cena, las chicas platicaron de cosas triviales, nada de importancia. La pelinegra se veía contenta y Sakura se alegraba por eso. De pronto, recordó algo que le mencionó su amiga, durante la conversación que sostuvieron esa tarde. ¡Cómo lo había podido pasar por alto!

-Ahora que me acuerdo...- cambiando rotundamente el tono de su voz, la castaña observó a Tomoyo con mirada inquisidora, -... en la tarde mencionaste que tanto tú como Eriol amaban a alguien más- afirmó Sakura, sosteniendo los ojos fijos en su amiga, quien comenzaba a dibujar una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. -¿De quién se trata?, ¿te corresponde?, ¿lo conozco?- bombardeó la chica, sin poder aguantar más.

Su prima soltó una risita disimulada, antes de contestar. –Todo a su tiempo, Sakura... ya lo sabrás-. Le volvió a sonreír, esta vez dulcemente, y luego se apresuró a levantar los platos sucios de la mesa para dirigirse con ellos a la cocina.

Sakura resopló resignada. Se temía aquella respuesta. Su amiga se caracterizaba por ser extremadamente discreta en ese tipo de asuntos. Le sería imposible averiguar la identidad del susodicho, sí, pero lo intentaría de todas formas.

* * *

_**Primero que nada... ¡hola a todos!**_

_**Este tiempo ha sido de locos... como les comenté en el capítulo anterior, comencé a trabajar part-time porque tenía mucho tiempo libre... el problema es que ahora no tengo NADA de tiempo libre :( ... bueno sí, tengo un poco, pero entre las cosas de la facultad, la familia, los amigos... y que me gusta mirar el techo de vez en cuando... me ha quedado muy poco tiempo para poder escribir... y sí, Ley de Murphy, este capítulo lo tenía listo desde hace como un mes... pero se me perdió el cuaderno donde tenía el borrador jaja... después de buscar por toooda mi pieza, me rendí... y al final, apareció hace un par de días, botado detrás de mi librero (como se nota que no lo muevo ni para limpiar XD)**_

_**En fin... pasando al capítulo...**_

_**Espero que a los que le gusta la pareja Tomoyo x Eriol no estén muy enfadados conmigo (la verdad es que me agrada bastante esta pareja... pero no es mi favorita, así que "caput!" :P), de todas formas se vienen sorpresas dentro de los próximos capítulos... sí, todos se enterarán de quién es el personaje misterioso del cual Tomoyo está enamorada (¿le corresponderá?)... ¿adivinan quién es?... ojo, que Sakura cree que es hombre, pero Tomoyo aún no ha dicho nada al respecto!... chan chan!**_

**_La verdad es que nuestro amadísimo Shaoran no asomó ni las narices en este capítulo... pero tranquilos, que ya se viene!_**

**_Me despido, no sin antes agradecer a todos aquellos que agregaron "El Café" a sus historias favoritas y sus alertas... y, en especial, a moonlight-Li que se animó a dejar un review :)_**

**_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_**

**_TaKaA_**


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

Transcurrieron sólo un par de segundos desde que había golpeado, cuando la puerta ante ella se abrió. Se sobresaltó un poco, al descubrir que quien la recibía del otro lado era Shaoran. Éste también se sorprendió al encontrar a Sakura, pero luego de un instante, le sonrió.

_There is something in her eyes_

_That's making me scared_

_It's clinging to my shirt now_

_Like static in her hair_

_And something here is wrong_

_I heard it when she spoke_

_Her dust flows through my veins_

_And I'm yesterday's joke_

-Pasa- le dijo, haciéndose a un lado, para permitirle la entrada al enorme departamento de Eriol. -¿Cómo estás?-.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, antes de responder. No había pensado en ello desde el martes en la noche.

-Bien... supongo- respondió finalmente, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. La verdad es que no había considerado toparse con el chico durante su visita, pero esto la alegro de sobremanera. Cosa que no le diría, obviamente. -¿Y tú?- se apresuró a agregar.

-Bien también- le sonrió el ambarino de vuelta. –Estaba terminando de empacar algunas cosas- añadió enseguida, haciendo un ademán para que la chica lo siguiera a la sala.

-La verdad...- dijo ella, un tanto tímida, -he venido a hablar con Eriol-.

Lo cierto es que, pese a lo sorpresivo y repentino que le había resultado el término de su relación con la amatista, quería cerciorarse de que todo siguiera _casi_ igual, tal como le había asegurado su prima el día anterior.

-¿Ya te enteraste?- inquirió el joven, en un tono de voz un tanto preocupado, que extrañó a Sakura. Ella demoró un instante en entender que Shaoran también se refería a la ruptura de Eriol y Tomoyo.

-Sí... Tomoyo me lo comentó ayer. Es por eso que vengo a hablar con él, ¿está disponible?- preguntó la chica. Shaoran le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Sólo entonces Sakura se percató que el lugar estaba inundado por las notas de un piano y una voz que cada vez distinguía más clara.

_And it seems impossible to meet her simple needs_

_She breaths invincible and it's_

_giving me the creeps_

_She is still the wild one_

_here, the incendiary soul_

_She is in flame and I am cold_

_God, I'm getting old_

-¿Eriol es quien canta?- preguntó la castaña, a lo que Shaoran respondió con otro asentimiento de cabeza y, a continuación, la guió por un largo pasillo; mientras la melodía se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Pocas veces había escuchado cantar al joven, pero debía admitir que su voz suave y profunda tenía cierto efecto hipnótico.

-Ha estado así desde el martes- le susurró el ambarino; y a continuación abrió la puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Y allí estaba Eriol, sentado frente a su teclado, cantando con un sentimiento que le puso a Sakura la piel de gallina.

_She is talking through a yawn and the radio is on_

_I listen through the thin walls_

_And someone is whisteling along_

_There is something in the air_

_Squeezing out sparks_

_The striplight flickers and then dies_

_And leaves us in the dark_

El castaño le hizo un gesto a la chica y se retiró, dejándola en el umbral de la puerta, en el cuál se apoyó para escuchar más atentamente la canción que su amigo entonaba, sin intención de interrumpirlo.

_And it seems impossible to make the ending speak_

_She breaths invincible and it's_

_giving me the creeps_

_She is still the wild one_

_here, the incendiary soul_

_She is in flame and I am cold_

_God, I'm getting old_

_God, it's getting cold_

Algo andaba mal. Si las cosas estaban tan bien como decía Tomoyo, entonces ¿por qué la letra de aquella canción no le parecía para nada feliz?

_And I tried to make you a believer_

_But you're not a receiver_

La melodía siguió por unos minutos más y luego cesó, pero Eriol se mantuvo estático y con los ojos cerrados, sentado frente al instrumento por mucho tiempo más. De pronto, pareció reparar en que no estaba solo y se giró hacia la puerta, encontrando a Sakura aún apoyada en el umbral.

-¡Sakura, que sorpresa!- le sonrió gentilmente y se acercó a ella, para saludarla. –No me había percatado que estabas aquí, ¿llegaste hace mucho?-.

-Sólo un par de minutos- le devolvió la sonrisa a su amigo. –Venía a ver como estabas- el chico la invitó a ingresar a la habitación y se sentaron en el futón blanco que estaba junto a la ventana.

Él la observó por un instante y volvió a sonreír, antes de contestar -: Estoy bien-. Esa expresión serena, tan típica de Eriol, siempre la descolocaba. Nunca sabía realmente lo que se ocultaba detrás de aquellos ojos azules. Él, al igual que su prima, se caracterizaba por ser extremadamente discreto, en cuanto a sus sentimientos se tratase. Trató de descifrar aquel par de orbes, pero le fue imposible. No tenía ni idea que era lo que Eriol realmente sentía en aquel momento. Sin embargo, la canción que acababa de oír le daba una idea.

-No creo que eso sea totalmente cierto- murmuró la chica, sin desviar su mirada.

-Tienes razón- rió secamente el muchacho, pasándose una mano por el cabello. –La verdad es que no estoy tan bien-. Sakura se quedó estupefacta. ¿Tenía razón?

-¿Es por Tomoyo?- preguntó dudosa. Él asintió.

-Desde hace tiempo sé que el amor que yo siento por ella, no es el mismo que ella siente por mí...- se removió en su asiento, buscando una posición más cómoda.

-Pero ella me dijo que ambos...- comenzó a decir Sakura, pero Eriol la interrumpió.

-Sí, eso fue lo quise darle a entender- afirmó. –Pero lo cierto es que la amo... más que a nadie en este mundo- volvió a aparecer esa sonrisa gentil en su rostro, pero la chica notó un dejo de melancolía en sus ojos. –Es por eso que quiero que sea feliz. Con la persona que ella elija-.

A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Aquel gesto de Eriol le hizo recordar algo que ella misma había hecho hace varios años atrás.

-Eriol...- murmuró ella y acarició una de las pálidas mejillas de su amigo, quien acogió su mano como quien busca consuelo desesperadamente. Sakura se hizo una idea de todo lo que estaba sufriendo su amigo.

-Por favor, no le digas nada- le pidió el chico, con ojos suplicantes. –No quiero que se sienta presionada a seguir conmigo, si no me ama- Sakura asintió, en silencio, dándole a entender que lo comprendía a la perfección. Luego se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó por largos minutos.

-Todo lo que sientes en estos momentos...- le habló suavemente, mientras aún seguían abrazados -... eventualmente pasará, Eriol- la chica hablaba por experiencia propia y él lo sabía. –Estoy segura de que pronto encontrarás a alguien que corresponda tus sentimientos... y te hará sentir tan feliz y pleno, como alguna vez te sentiste con Tomoyo-.

-Gracias Sakura- respondió Eriol, débilmente. –Tú y Shaoran son excelentes amigos. No sé que haría sin ustedes-. Finalmente rompieron el abrazo y, al volver a mirarlo a los ojos, la chica pensó que, por primera vez en todos los años que llevaban de amistad, el inglés le había permitido ver su lado vulnerable. –Supongo que tienes razón... pero por el momento, creo que seguiré sintiéndome como la mierda- el chico estalló en una carcajada que descolocó un poco a la castaña, pero luego ella sonrió. Así era Eriol.

-Eres muy noble- le dijo la chica, una vez que Eriol hubiese dejado de reír, y se puso de pie. –Si Tomoyo supiera lo que haces por ella, te lo agradecería de todo corazón- agregó, con una de las miradas más dulces que le había visto el chico alguna vez.

-Pero nunca lo sabrá- respondió él, con una media sonrisa, parándose también.

La chica sintió la necesidad de invitarlo a salir de ahí, respirar algo de aire puro y hacer cualquier cosa con tal de animarlo; pero luego de que el inglés le manifestase que no tenía ganas de salir por el momento y de asegurarle que la llamaría si sentía la necesidad de conversar, se despidieron con otro abrazo y Sakura se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. En el recibidor, se volvió a topar con Shaoran, quien en ese momento arrastraba una enorme y –al parecer- pesada caja hacia la entrada. Una ligera capa de sudor cubría su frente, haciéndolo ver –a los ojos de Sakura- sumamente atractivo, cosa que tampoco le diría. ¿Es que acaso sus hormonas tramaban algo a sus espaldas?

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó él, incorporándose y sacudiendo sus manos en sus _jeans _color _beige_. La chica asintió. -¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?-.

-La verdad... no- meditó ella, llevándose su índice derecho al mentón. De repente, su rostro se iluminó. -¿Por qué?, ¿tienes algo en mente?- añadió, sugerente. Era la ocasión ideal para compensar a Shaoran. Él sonrió.

-¿Se te ocurre algo?- respondió con otra pregunta, en un tono de voz que Sakura encontró irresistible. Sí, definitivamente sus hormonas se traían algo entre manos.

Echó un vistazo rápido por el ventanal que había cerca de ellos, antes de contestar. El hermoso día soleado que se presentaba ante ellos, era una invitación que no podía rechazarse en aquella época del año. No, si tomaban en cuenta el hecho de que estaba a punto de llegar el invierno.

-Mmm... conozco una heladería a cerca de mi edificio- sugirió, y enseguida agregó -: bueno, de mi edificio y del tuyo- sonrió, recordando que pronto serían vecinos.

-Me agrada la idea- le sonrió de vuelta el ambarino. –Pero primero, me vas a tener que acompañar a dejar estas cosas a mi departamento... si no te molesta, claro- añadió, encogiéndose de hombros antes de señalar las cajas apiladas junto a la puerta.

Por supuesto que no le molestaba.

Luego de hacer cerca de cuatro viajes del departamento de Eriol a la camioneta de Shaoran, cada uno subió a su auto y partieron. Al llegar, Sakura dejó su pequeño _New Beetle_ amarillo –regalo de su bisabuelo- estacionado en el subterráneo de su edificio y caminó al encuentro con Shaoran, en el edificio de junto.

Al entrar, la castaña se impresionó de la amplitud de la nueva residencia del ambarino. Pero bueno, era de esperarse. La chica recordó el _loft_ que el chino había habitado en su primera estancia en Tomoeda, hacía más de diez años. _Típico de los Li_, pensó sonriendo para sus adentros.

Shaoran le mostró el lugar que, aún estando prácticamente vacío, tenía _aires_ de ser ideal para el chico. Amplio, luminoso, minimalista y con mucho verde. Salieron por uno de los ventanales de la sala hacia una gran terraza que daba a la plaza que a Sakura tanto le gustaba observar y se percató que desde allí se veía perfectamente su departamento. A continuación, ordenaron las cosas que traía el joven en las cajas, principalmente libros y CDs de música, para luego dejar el apartamento.

Caminaron un poco más de una cuadra, hasta la heladería que había mencionado Sakura. Sobre las puertas de vidrio había un cartel en tonos pasteles en el que se podía leer "_Natsu_" en letras grandes y redondas; y abajo, en letras más pequeñas, "heladería". Entraron y a la chica le dio la impresión de que todo el mundo había tenido la misma idea que ella, porque el lugar estaba repleto. El local olía a verano; fresco y dulce. Eligieron los sabores de sus conos –el de él, chocolate amargo y cerezas; el de ella, tronco de castañas y café caramelo- y Sakura pagó ambos, a pesar de que Shaoran insistió varias veces en invitarla. Finalmente, accedió con la condición de que él pagaría la próxima vez.

Se devolvieron hasta la plaza, frente a sus respectivos hogares, y decidieron que aquel era el lugar perfecto para comer sus helados. Se sentaron sobre la hierba, bajo la débil sombra de un cerezo, al que -a esas alturas del año- le quedaban sólo algunas hojas en sus ramas.

-¿Y cuándo tienes pensado mudarte?- preguntó la castaña, luego de darle varios bocados a su helado.

-A más tardar este fin de semana. Ya no quiero incomodar más a Eriol- respondió él. Sakura suspiró, pensando que lo que menos hacía Shaoran era incomodar al inglés. Es más, ella estaba segura que ahora que Tomoyo y él habían terminado, el chico necesitaba a sus amigos más cerca que nunca. Especialmente, después de saber de sus propios labios que se sentía _como la mierda_. -¿Por qué tan pensativa?- inquirió el chico, sacándola de sus pensamientos, y la hizo dar un respingo al inclinarse hacia ella y mancharle con helado toda la nariz, para luego estallar en una sonora carcajada.

-¡Oyeee!- reclamó Sakura, como una niña pequeña, incorporándose para vengarse. Forcejearon unos instantes, Shaoran aún sin parar de reír, hasta que la chica logró incrustarle todo su tronco de castañas en la mejilla izquierda. Ambos rieron esta vez.

Retomaron la compostura, para seguir comiendo _lo que quedaba_ de sus helados, sin borrar las sonrisas de sus labios.

La castaña alzó la vista disimuladamente, para observar a su compañero, quien en ese momento se limpiaba la mejilla con una de las coloridas servilletas de _Natsu_. ¿Qué les había pasado? Tres años atrás, cuando Shaoran le había contado que se había ganado una beca en una prestigiosa universidad italiana, a ella se le había desmoronado su pequeño mundo perfecto. No quería que el chico renunciara a aquella oportunidad sólo por ella, por lo que luego de muchas noches de llanto –de las que su almohada y Tomoyo habían sido las únicas testigos-, había decidido que lo mejor era dejarlo ir. Y para eso, debía cortar con él. Había sido tan fría e indiferente con el ambarino, luego de que éste le contara de la beca, que no le extrañó la impasible reacción que tuvo él cuando ella le dijo –aquella vez en que pisó por primera vez el _Mokuzai_- que lo mejor era terminar. Finalmente –y contrario a lo que le aconsejó su padre y Tomoyo-, ni siquiera se despidió de él cuando se marchó. _Un mecanismo de defensa_, había afirmado su prima, explicándole que era la manera inconciente en que su psiquis evitaba sufrir. Pero su psiquis no tenía ni idea, había pensado Sakura en ese entonces, ya que ella no recordaba haber sufrido tanto en toda su vida.

Sabía que Shaoran y su prima nunca perdieron el contacto; sin embargo, no había querido saber nada de él mientras estuvo en Italia. Y, a pesar de lo contradictorio que pudiese parecer, nunca había logrado olvidarlo. Nunca había dejado de amarlo. Simplemente no podía soportar recordarlo u oírlo nombrar, sabiendo que lo había perdido.

Sin pensar demasiado lo que estaba haciendo, se inclinó hacia el ambarino y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Shaoran la acogió gustoso, sin decir una palabra, y terminó de comer su barquillo. Se quedaron así, sin hablar, durante un largo rato; cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Sakura se estremeció al recordar lo bien que se sentía el estar rodeada por el calor y el aroma embriagante del chico. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose plena.

Shaoran, a su vez, apoyó su cabeza delicadamente sobre la de la chica y posó ambas manos en el pasto para estar más cómodo, observando sin real interés a la gente que transitaba por los senderos de adoquines. Se fijó en una pareja de ancianos que caminaban sin prisa, tomados de la mano. No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella escena.

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando el móvil de Sakura comenzó a sonar y vibrar insistentemente dentro de su bolso. La joven se incorporó para sacarlo y leyó la pantalla antes de llevárselo a la oreja.

-Amiga, ¿pasó algo?- habló al momento de aceptar la llamada.

_-¡Sakura!-_ se escuchó la voz animada de Tomoyo, desde el otro lado de la línea. _–Me acaba de llamar mi mamá... llegó esta mañana de su viaje de negocios y nos invitó a cenar con ella ¿quieres ir?-._

-¡Claro, me encantaría!- respondió la castaña. La madre de Tomoyo, es decir su tía, era verdaderamente encantadora con ella. -¿Te paso a buscar?-.

_-¡Sería perfecto!-_ exclamó emocionada la amatista. _-Estoy en la pasarela... acabo de terminar, así que ven cuando quieras-. _

-Ok, estaré allá en 20 minutos. ¡Nos vemos!- se despidió y colgó, luego de que su prima hiciese lo mismo. Miró a Shaoran algo decepcionada, lamentando que su momento mágico tuviese que terminar. –Iré a cenar con Tomoyo, a la casa de su madre-.

Shaoran sonrió y asintió, comprensivo. –No te preocupes. Yo volveré a casa de Eriol, esperando que no se haya cortado las venas aún- bromeó y Sakura rió un tanto nerviosa, rogando para que a su amigo no se le cruzase nunca una idea así por la cabeza.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego entonces- murmuró Sakura, mientras Shaoran a ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Se acercó para besar la mejilla del ambarino, pero se detuvo a tan sólo unos centímetros de su rostro, al notar que éste se había girado para encontrar sus labios. La cercanía del chico inundó cada uno de sus sentidos y la hizo estremecerse. Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido cuando sintió el tibio roce de los labios de Shaoran sobre los suyos y sus alientos dulces se fusionaron deliciosamente. La castaña cerró los ojos y un escalofrío electrizante le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Duró sólo un instante, pero fue un instante perfecto.

Se separaron despacio y ambos sonreían. Sin embargo, Sakura no podía despegar los ojos del suelo. ¿Qué había sido eso?

-Mañana...- murmuró el chico, al notar que la castaña continuaba estática. Lo cierto es que su corazón también latía a mil por hora, pero lograba disimularlo mucho mejor que ella, y aquello le causó gracia. Ella asintió burdamente y alzó la vista para decir algo, pero al encontrarse con los orbes caramelo del chico, que la miraban fijamente, sintió que sus piernas se convertían en gelatina y no fue capaz de emitir ningún sonido. Definitivamente, aquellos ojos eran su perdición. Su talón de Aquiles.

Shaoran se inclinó para besarle la frente y luego se alejó caminando -aparentemente- con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. Ella lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que el chico cruzó la calle y entró en su edificio. Sakura ignoraba que, en su interior, el chino se sentía exactamente igual que ella. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar también.

Al parecer, su pequeño mundo perfecto comenzaba a forjarse nuevamente.

* * *

_Nota:_

_- Natsu: Verano_

_

* * *

_

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**La verdad es que no pensaba actualizar tan pronto... pero sentí que era una buena manera de compensar el hecho de que me haya demorado más de lo previsto con el capítulo anterior... así que, ¡aquí lo tienen!... más largo de lo que suelo hacer los capítulos... y con haaartas cosillas interesantes que comentar...**_

_**Antes que nada, la canción que canta Eriol se llama "Whistle Song" y pertenece al grupo sueco "Kent", de su album "Hagnesta Hill" (de pasada, les recomiendo que escuchen la canción... ¡que es buenísima, igual que ese album!... y bien les dará más o menos una idea de lo mal que lo está pasando nuestro inglesito)... si les gusta, les recomiendo también que escuchen el tema "747" (del album "Isola"), que es uno de los más conocidos que tienen (ellos cantan en sueco... pero para felicidad mía, sacaron un par de discos en inglés :B)**_

_**Bueno, ahora sí, pasando de lleno al capítulo... ¿qué les pareció?**_

_**¿Esperaban la confesión de Eriol?... espero que no me quieran matar por hacerlo sufrir, pero como le dijo Sakura, ya va a encontrar a alguien que le corresponda y lo haga feliz, ¿alguna sugerencia? (acepto ideas... porque aún no decido con quien será jujuju)**_

_**Por otro lado, y en compensación de toooodo lo que los hice esperar, este capítulo tiene muuuchos momentos SxS...**_

_**¡Sí!... y tiene su primer "pseudo-beso", después de 3 años... Además, que Sakura confesó -mentalmente, sí jajaja... no le pidamos tanto, porque es un poco tímida- que nunca había dejado de amar al chico (aunque ya le había mencionado que era el amor de su vida, capítulos atrás)**_

_**Y para todos los que estaban colgados con lo que había pasado con nuestros tortolitos cuando terminaron, ¡he aquí la respuesta!... bueno, al menos desde el P.O.V. de Sakura... dedico esa parte del fic a anis-love, que me hizo la pregunta en su review...**_

_**¿Cómo actuarán cuando se vuelvan a ver?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo (yo, al menos, me entretuve escribiéndolo)... me alegraría mucho que me dejaran sus comentarios, para saber que tal les va pareciendo la historia... **_

_**Me iré a dormir ahora, que en unas horas más me tengo que levantar para ir a trabajar -.-**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**TaKaA**_

_**PD: creo que no se los había mencionado, pero quería compartir mi felicidad con ustedes... resulta que soy una fanática empedernida de los Smashing Pumpkins... y siempre había soñado con que vinieran a Chile de nuevo (vinieron en 1997, pero yo tenía 10 años en ese entonces... y aún jugaba con muñecas y escuchaba Nubeluz jajaja)... en fin, la cosa es que en Agosto se confirmó su visita a mi país... y, obviamente, compré la entrada el primer día que estuvieron a la venta... ahora faltan menos de 3 semanas para el concierto... ¡y no puedo más de la emoción! (ya les contaré luego cómo me fue)... eso, ¡ahora si me despido!**_


End file.
